The Phantom of Hogwarts
by RonFan
Summary: Hiding a hidious face behind a mask, Draco Malfoy has become the Phantom of Hogwarts, purging his enemies and getting his revenge. Can Hermione Granger discover the man behind the mask?
1. Chapter One

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

I'm back everyone! RonFan has returned after long months of thinking and thinking about a new fic, I finally have one. The movie, The Phantom of the Opera inspired me. This fic is not based on it, but it has a few elements from the movie that I'm sure you'll recognize. And now, on with the story!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Though I do with I owned Rupert Grint and Gerard Butler, who played the Phantom in the movie. Now he was definitely hot!

_**Chapter One**_

Draco Malfoy staggered through the thick branches and the soft glow of the moonlight. He dared not looked up ahead for fear that the blood might impair his vision. The sharp branches of the forbidden forest poked, scratched and marred his pale flesh. Nothing, however, would make him go back to that gory battle.

The war between the Light and Dark Sides had finally begun. Now no wizard was safe. You were either on one side or the other; there was no neutral. Those who were neutral died at the hands of the Death Eaters. Under every cloak was a murderer and around every corner was a new danger. It was as though the world was no longer in full color, but now stained in blood and filth.

Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort were battling at least once a week, desperate to finish the other off. They were obsessive, and would stop at nothing to win the war and claim victory. One side or the other was killing everyday dozens of witches, wizards, and even magical creatures.

The battles were the worst. Corpses laid, bloody and mangled in the soaked grass, were trampled over by fighters, who later joined them down in defeat. Blood was splattered on rocks, trees, and grass. Witches and wizards were covered in it. No one could stop to mourn the dead for they themselves would be killed before a single tear was shed. This was no place for mercy or weaknesses. In the end, no one would win, and both sides would pull back and retreat, leaving the dead to rot.

"I'm not going back…" whispered Draco to himself.

Now as a seventeen-year-old man, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, who was a very powerful Death Eater, had pulled young Draco into the war. To scared to stand against his father or run away, Draco fought for the Dark Side, killing very few and only when he had to. For days he dreamed of running away and leaving the war behind. But as each day passed, he remained, until now.

How could he go back? No spell could fix what that one had done. A fierce battle was still going on behind him, but Draco couldn't show his face there again. Not to the Death Eaters and certainly not to the Light Side, who would mock him, torture him, then finally kill him. There was only one thing that Draco swore he would never loose, and that was his precious pride.

He didn't even know how it happened. One minute, he was about to curse a man barely a year older than himself. The next, he was hit by something hard in the face. Unconscious and sore, he had passed out. Thinking he was dead, the others left him alone and went off to fight.

When Draco awoke, the battle had moved to the other side of the lake by which it had taken place. He could hear the shouts, screams, and please of mercy from both sides. Something, however, was not quite right with his body. He couldn't see straight and his hand, which he had been laying, were scarlet. Turning over, he looked into the lake next to him, and what he saw next horrified him.

Gone was his handsome face, and in its place was a face fit for a corpse. One half of it was bloody, marred, and disfigured completely with cuts and bruises. It also looked like a huge patch of skin had been taken off around his eye. Whatever had hit him was permanent so it seemed. He tried everything he could think of to change the terrible sight, but nothing worked. A monster he had become. No one would ever look upon him and see past the scars and skinned flesh. He thought himself lucky enough not to be seen by any of his enemies or fellow Death Eaters.

So Draco did the only thing he could think of. He ran.

Past the shinny moonlit lake and into the thicket of the dense forbidden forest. Not caring about where he ended up or who he met, Draco ran as fast as he could. Once or twice a tree root tripped him sending his sore and bloody body crashing to the ground. He quickly got up and continued his run.

Nearly a half hour went by when finally, the trees began to thin out and a monstrous shape loomed before the mangled man. Hogwarts Castle.

Nothing had changed about the beautiful castle. The war had been going on, but none dared to touch it. Its many towers stood majestically and the windows were glowing softly. Unlike the battleground, Hogwarts lawn was sleek and smooth. The Whooping Willow swayed delicately and the lake shimmered. Draco could just make out Hagrid's house and the green houses on the opposite end of the grounds. Not far away was the neatly kept Quidditch pitch, which looked as if it had never been played on.

Draco had never seen a more beautiful sight. It was his sanctuary. The castle was large enough; it would hide him from the cruelness of the outside world. Here he would hide away never to be found and take out revenge on the staff and students of the castle. Term would begin again in another month, and Voldermort would go back into hiding and pot for revenge for it was useless to attack when Voldermort wouldn't have the chance to destroy Potter. Harry Potter and his friends would return to finish their last year and to plan for the final demise of the Dark Lord. Now he could hurt them, and show them what real pain was like.

But they must never see his face.

A proud man, Draco Malfoy was. No one dared to make a fool out of the Malfoys, and those who did found themselves deeply regretting it later. He knew Potter and his best friend, Ron Weasley, would kill him in an instant if they ever found him. Weasley was by no means a genius, but he was somewhat smart and strong as well. And in Draco's state! They'd only make it worse, and Draco would have a one-way ticket to hell.

Then there was Hermione Granger, the Mudblood.

Oh, how Draco hated her. Always the bookworm and smart as could possibly be. Granger had never failed to come back with a witty remark. Nothing seemed to frighten her. With her bushy brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, it seemed to Draco that he had met his match in academics. He, of course, would never admit it. Still, what he wouldn't give to rip out her hair!

Yes, she would laugh at him for sure if she ever saw him.

Hidden and tucked away, Draco would prowl the school and take out his revenge on those that had hurt him; a mask he would wear to hide his hidious face. No one, not even Albus Dumbledore himself, would ever find Draco. He knew enough dark magic to outwit anything capable of detecting his presents.

And when the year came to an end and he had hurt Potter, Weasley, and Granger in every possible way, he would leave them all forever and never come back.

A/N: Thanks for reading this first chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going to take this, but I hope it'll be good! Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcomed!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	2. Chapter Two

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

Back again everyone! Thanks so much for all of the feedback I got! It really makes a writer feel good to know that others appreciate her work. Here goes nothing then!

Disclaimer- I own nothing and am making nothing from this. Makes me sad!

_**Chapter Two**_

"Well I think that's everything."

Hermione Granger sighed as she glanced around her flat once more and then down at her check list. Her very last year at Hogwarts was about to begin. After this, she would go out into the world to make her own way in life. Unless, of course, she didn't survive the war.

The war had definitely changed things for Hermione. Since her parents were Muggles with a witch for a daughter, they had been evacuated out of the country and were now visiting a nephew, who worked with video games over in Japan. Surely, thought Hermione, the war would be over before it reached Japan, and my parents will be safe. And so far nothing had happened to them.

Since Hermione was a Muggleborn herself and in great danger from the Death Eaters, Dumbledore had set up several apartment complexes throughout England, this one was barely two blocks from Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Muggleborns from all over the country had come with their families because Dumbledore had placed the placed every sort of charm of protection he could on them. Now they were as much protected from Death Eater radar as Grimmauld Place was.

It hadn't been Hermione's first wish to move into hiding. She was by no means a stupid and weak witch. On the contrary, she was at the top of all of her classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It took Dumbledore, several of her teachers, and half of the Order of the Phoenix to finally convince her to move. In the end, she halfheartedly packed her belongings and was relocated to a nearby apartment complex for Muggleborns.

Hermione looked once again around her flat. It was a small one with only three rooms: a bathroom, living room and kitchen combined, and a bedroom. The front room had tan carpeting and white tile where the kitchen was. In the living room, the walls were painted a light blue and had some furniture to match. The kitchen walls were white like the tile and had a stove, refrigerator, and a microwave, much like most of our homes do today. Her bedroom was plain along with her bathroom. Still she decorated it the best she could with her favorite pictures and lamps and called it home, or as least a temporary home.

As she glanced back to her trunks, she caught her reflection in the mirror on the far wall. She gave it a small reassuring smile. Not much of her personality or her looks had changed since she first started at Hogwarts all those years ago. Her long chocolate brown hair was still bushy and hard to manage. Her eyes matched her hair, and her skin was creamy white with only the occasional blemish. Her figure was fair, and she was fully developed. She was by no means as flashy as other girls, and most men did overlook her.

That never bothered her though. Men were a foreign to her world. Though her two Best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were men themselves, she scarcely dated others. Instead her studies and friends occupied her time and love. Hermione had one major ambition in life, and that was to learn everything she could before her time was up. Her little flat was filled with every single book she could take at short notice, and on warm afternoons, she loved to sit under the shade of a tree on the apartment grounds and get lost in the worlds created by her imagination.

Hermione knew that the right man would come along for her. She just had to bide her time until that man decided to come out.

"Think I've got everything, Crookshanks?" Hermione asked rhetorically to her pet cat. The large ginger cat just purred in his carrier, yawned, and rolled over to continue his nap. Hermione smiled and nodded her head. She was finally ready to head to Platform Nine and Three Quarters for her very last journey to Hogwarts. Stuffing her list into her robe pocket, Hermione sighed. A tear was already starting to form in the corner of her eye.

Hauling her large trunk behind her and Crookshanks' carrier in her other hand, Hermione trudged out of her flat and turned to lock the door. The building was a large one made of bricks and in the shape of a box, nothing to extraordinary, but it would do. Surrounding it were other apartment buildings made for the same reason, to protect the Muggleborns, and with a large plot of land with a small park for the younger children. Though she missed her home in the country, this one was a nice temporary home. Besides, she was hardly there anyway.

War had swept through Hermione's life like a twister. In addition to it moving her parents, most of her time was spent fighting and planning with Harry and Ron for new attacks on Voldermort. It was like playing a game of Risk, a Muggle board game of war and luck, only this time the stakes were higher and if they failed, the world would diminish, as they knew it. The horrors that war brought was a whole other matter. At night, she sometimes awoke screaming after having nightmare of a previous battle. All of the yells and moans of pain from her allies haunted her. Men and women that she had come to love had sacrificed themselves in this horrible war. Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, and several others had died at the bloody hands of Death Eaters. Every time she dreamt of the horrors, she would assure herself that she would fight harder and win the war for them.

Hermione was thinking sadly of these things as she made her way across the grounds to the playground where several other Hogwarts students were standing, trunks packed and ready to go. She nodded at them and said, "Alright then, are we all ready?"

The group murmured their yeses and leaned in to touch the merry-go-round that they were standing around. Dumbledore had set up a Portkey by which the students could arrive safely at Kings Cross Station without the detection of Death Eaters. Hermione felt the tug behind her navel, and in an instant, she was looking at the scarlet Hogwarts Express; smoke was billowing out of the top chimney. It was a welcoming sign, and Hermione decided that she should try to make the best of this year and help Harry as much as she could. He was definitely going to need it.

Speaking of Harry…

"Harry! Harry, Ron, over here!" Hermione had spotted her two best friends, and began to canter towards them, leaving her trunk to be boarded. The boys were standing with Ron's younger sister, Ginny, and their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron turned around and smiled, or in Harry's case, forced a smile.

"Hermione! It's great to see you." Said Ron giving her a small hug. Hermione smiled and moved to hug Harry.

"How're you holding up?" she asked quietly.

"I'll live." Said Harry rather glumly.

"We're here for you, mate, and we're not going anywhere." Said Ron encouragingly. Hermione nodded.

"C'mon guys, let's make this our best year and figure out a war to finish this despicable war." Said Hermione. Ron chuckled, and Harry, for the first time in weeks, cracked a small smile.

"You guys are right. We'll worry about the war later tonight." Harry held out his arms to each of his friends, and they linked them together and began to walk towards the engine. Along the way, they said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were fussing over their safety nonstop, and picked up Ginny. Hermione and Ron broke off when they reached an empty compartment and headed for the prefects' compartment for instructions.

"Did you get Head Girl, Hermione?" Ron asked her as they sat down and waited for the brief meeting to begin. Hermione felt as though a lightening bolt had struck her. How could she have forgotten?

"How did I forget that?" Hermione asked herself, angry for forgetting. "I hope I packed that badge." She then remembered a flashback of placing it into her robe pocket before leaving, and she felt relieved. "In that case, I better get up there and make out some patrol schedules with the Head Boy.

Anthony Goldstein was this year's Head Boy at Hogwarts. Hermione had never felt a big likeness towards him. He was tall and skinny with dark brown hair and amber eyes and deeply tanned skin, but there was just something about her that bothered her. Still, she greeted him politely. After all, he was on the Light Side.

"Hello Anthony. Had a decent summer?"

Anthony turned to face her, and once again, she felt that uncomfortable feeling in her gut. I'm exaggerating, she told herself. Still, there was something behind that bright smile.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were Head Girl. This year is going to be great then, won't it?" Anthony said happily. Hermione put on a fake happy smile, and they put together the patrol schedule quickly. "I think we should patrol together, don't you, Hermione? We're Head Boy and Girl, you know."

"That's all right." Said Hermione feeling jumpy, "I'm patrolling with Ron. See you later." And with that, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and yanked him out of the compartment, leaving a disappointed Anthony behind.

"What's the big idea, Hermione?" asked Ron as soon as they were out of earshot of the full compartment. "You're acting like Anthony's going to eat you if you're left alone with him."

"I'm sorry. It's just this feeling I have about him." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Could be worse. You could've been stuck with Malfoy." Said Ron as he began to walk ahead of her. Hermione stopped suddenly in her tracks.

Why wasn't Malfoy Head Boy? Her had the second best grades in the school next to her and would've kicked Anthony out of the running for Head Boy instantly. Dumbledore never bothered to not make him a prefect, knowing of course that Malfoy was on the Dark Side. Pansy Parkinson was here, having been shot a nasty look her earlier, but where was Malfoy? Come to think of it, she hadn't even heard one of his insults all day. Something happened to him, Hermione thought to herself, and I'm going to find out what.

After her patrol time was over, Hermione headed back to the compartment where she knew Harry, Ron, and most likely, Ginny, would be waiting. They were there of course along with Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, but someone else was there that Hermione didn't feel welcome towards at all.

"Hello again, Hermione. I've saved you a seat, right next to me." Anthony moved over and patted the seat next to him. Hermione shot Ron a glare before gracefully sitting down next to Anthony, who looked rather pleased with himself. He had a smug look on his face that only she alone noticed and felt that uncomfortable, sinking feeling again.

The talk continued along. Hermione saw Anthony's hand twitch several times, as if dying to wrap itself around Hermione's shoulder. Her mind, however, was still focusing on Malfoy.

"Does anyone know what happened to Malfoy?" she asked suddenly. The compartment went quiet and everyone, even Harry who had been starring out the window and not paying attention, looked at her in surprise. "I haven't seen him this whole trip." She said quietly.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Neville. "He turned up on the missing list for the Death Eaters. No one's seen him since the last big battle, which was over a month ago."

"Imagine, one year without Malfoy. Life is good." Said Ron as he folded his hands behind his head in a relaxing position. The others laughed, but Hermione remained in quiet thought. Oh well, she thought. That's one less Death Eater. Only about a million more to go.

At long last, the train began to slow down. They had finally reached Hogsmeade Station where Hagrid was standing there as usual, bellowing, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They greeted Hagrid, who encouraged them to come and have tea with him as soon as they could, then left to help the first years. Hermione was grateful when they were able to shake off Anthony, Neville, and Luna, and it was just her best friends again. They had a whole carriage to themselves now.

"Who invited Anthony to sit with us?" Hermione demanded as soon as the carriage door was shut. Harry and Ginny looked over towards Ron.

"What? He's not a bad guy."

"He seems like a good guy, Hermione. And I think he's also interested in you too." Added Ginny.

"At least he's on out side. It'll be something to take your mind off of school and the war if you two decided to date." Harry pointed out. Hermione was still unconvinced and thought that Harry needed more of a distraction than she did, but she thanked her friends and gave them a weak smile. As the thestals began to move, Hermione became lost in her own thought.

It wasn't until they were in sight of Hogwarts Castle that something jolted her out of her thoughts. Something, or rather someone, was standing at one of the tower windows, looking out at all of the carriages. Shrouded in darkness, Hermione could only make out its tall frame and broad shoulders. She blinked, and he was gone. No one else seemed to notice. Thinking she was crazy, Hermione turned back to the conversation about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

The carriages finally stopped, and Hermione and her friends got off and headed for the Great Hall. The castle was cool and lit by thousands of torches, giving it a very medieval look. Hermione sighed. She was home again.

The Great hall looked extravagant as usual. The four long tables were decorated in house colors with their banners portrayed above them. At the Head table, Albus Dumbledore stood proudly watching the students file in. Hermione could see Professor McGonagall's sharp face was hosting a small rare smile, and Professor Snape was dressed in his usual black robes with a sneer across his face. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were deep in conversation, and even Professor Trelawney was there in robes of mystic purple, gazing off into space. A man in deep brown robes sat at the table looking dismal and nervous. Hermione had guessed that it was the new defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Professor McGonagall left the table and came back with the first years and the Sorting Hat. It sang its song loudly and was met with a round of applause. As soon as the frightened first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"At this time, it is customary for me to make a little speech. However, I can hear your stomachs rumbling, so I've decided to break with tradition and say to you all, dig in!"

It was at that moment that something so surprising happened that it, forever more, would never be forgotten. As soon as Dumbledore had settled back into his chair and the food appeared on the table, it came alive. Rolls sitting idly in a basket flew up and began throwing themselves at random students. Chicken legs came alive and jumped onto nearby students' heads and began to beat them. Mashed potatoes began to throw themselves every which way. Every food that night, from the pudding to the green beans, found their way onto one student's face or another's robe.

Students and teachers alike ducked under the tables trying to escape the fighting food. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried fighting back with their wands, but were forced to retreat under the table.

"Who's doing this?" asked Hermione as she squashed an incoming pea.

"Dunno. Do you think it's Peeves?" said Ron.

"No, it couldn't be. He can't really do this type of magic, and he knows Dumbledore would kick him out of school if her ever actually did do it." Said Harry. "Do you think it's dark magic?"

"Who would waste their time cursing the food? It's not like it's really killing anyone." Said Hermione. Bravely, she poked her head out from under the table. She looked towards the door. There was something funny going on out there. Butter, rolls, roast beef, and pie were flying out there into the Entrance Hall. Maybe the culprit was out there. "I'll be right back." Hermione said to them. "Don't follow."

Quickly, Hermione ducked out form under the table before they could reply and ran as fast as she could out of the hall. The food seemed not to notice her, and she escaped with only a bit of mustard in her hair. When Hermione reached the Entrance Hall, it had gone dark. All of the torches had been extinguished. It's better this way, she thought. I can't see him, he can't see me, and if in fact it is a he. Just then, a spare roll swooshed past her face and went down a dark corridor. Hermione followed.

The corridor was dark, but she could see just enough to know where walls, doors, and the roll were. It flew a little farther down and finally fell to the ground. Suddenly, Hermione heard footsteps and heavy breathing.

"Who's there?" she called into the darkness. The breathing stopped, but there was no answer. So she spoke again. "I know you're here."

This time, a deep voice answered her. "It's not polite to sneak up on people." It said mockingly.

"It's also not polite to make food attack people." She retorted. "If you were hungry, why didn't you just ask the kitchens for some food?"

"I figured I needed a way to announce my presents at Hogwarts. What better way to do it then by making the most trusted thing by people attack them?"

Hermione fell silent for a moment. Then she spoke again, "Are you a ghost?"

There was a snigger. Then Hermione felt something move closer to her until its mouth was right above hers.

"No. A phantom. The Phantom of Hogwarts." And a mouth came crashing down on hers. It was soft, smooth, and seductive. Hermione felt as though she was on pins and needles, but she didn't dare move away. She felt a need deep inside here, and she began to kiss back. His lips caressed hers in a dance of passion; his hands stroked his silky cheek. Before she could try to decipher who this really was, the Phantom was gone, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

Sheltered in shadow, the Phantom watched as Hermione turned around and left. He smirked to himself and licked his lips. She tasted like a sweet savory honey. It was an added bonus considering he had only wanted to announce himself to Hogwarts with a harmless but humorous prank. The next one would be a little bit more… shall we say, less of a prank?

Though he was disgusted with himself for kissing a low Mudblood, he couldn't help but feel that he had already gotten back and Harry Potter in the best way he could: he had kissed the untouchable.

A/N: Hope that satisfied you guys. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but I feel that if I do all of the explaining at the beginning, I won't have to do it in the middle or end and confuse the hell out of you guys. Until next time! Please review!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	3. Chapter Three

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

Wow everyone! You guys rock my socks! Your reviews really inspire me to give this fic my all. I only hope that you all will satisfied with the end results. Thanks again!

Disclaimer- Still without a high school education. Still without any kind of ownership of these people, places, and things.

_**Chapter Three**_

The fiasco of the flying food had sent Hogwarts students talking of nothing else throughout the first week of term. Everywhere Hermione went, there was a group of students deep in conversation, trying to decipher the mystery that not even Professor Dumbledore could explain. Some believed it was a prank pulled by the teachers, but the older students believed it to be a much stronger force, possibly a student on the Dark Side. The first years were the most carefree of all. Their first night at Hogwarts had been quite the show, and they were eager to see what other surprises the castle held.

Harry and Ron didn't know what to make of it. As the three of them discussed on the way to Transfiguration one day, it could be the Slytherins, possibly avenging their leader, Malfoy. It could also be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was a timid man by the name of Professor Brown. He was quiet and somewhat shy, but also a world traveler and an excellent teacher. For once, he seemed to be perfectly normal, unlike the Death Eater Moody and poor Professor Lupin. The food could've been a way to welcome himself to the school. Their other suspicion was that it was the house-elves in the kitchen, who may want a little revenge for not being paid like Dobby was. That suspicion was shot, however, because they knew perfectly well Dumbledore would gladly pay the house-elves if they would just ask.

Only Anthony Goldstein seemed to think that this whole affair was really something to joke about.

"I would've taken on that food." He said pompously to his fellow Ravenclaws one day. "Did you see the way I handled that flying meat loaf? It didn't stand a chance against me. If course, with all of the weight training I did over the summer, I would think that all of that food would've turned the other way if I had even flexed my muscle." He particularly added that part whenever Hermione was walking by. Every time she heard it, she felt like vomiting.

It was only Hermione that knew the real source of the flying food. She didn't believe that anyone would believe her if she had ever told them what she had seen. After all, a phantom at Hogwarts? Who in their right mind would believe that? If Hermione didn't feel that burning desire still on her lips, she was sure she wouldn't believe it either. Instead, she decided to keep this information private. The Phantom would probably never return any way, and she wouldn't have to risk looking like an idiot.

"I still think we should do some form of a stake out." Said Ron as they neared McGonagall's classroom. "We could hide out under the invisibility cloak, and see if the culprit shows up."

Hermione shook her head. "First off, where are we going to start looking? We have no idea what even made all of that food come alive. Second, there's only one invisibility cloak and three of us. I dunno if you've notice, Ron, but we're no longer eleven years old. We won't fit."

"Hermione's got a point." Admitted Harry. "But I still think we should try and do something about this."

"You guys are looking far too much into this. The whole thing's been blown way out of proportion. I bet you Dumbledore set the whole thing up to start of the year with a bang!"

Harry and Ron stopped and looked at each other for a minute. "You might be right." Said Harry.

"Unless she's just trying to cover this up because she was the one who really did it!" exclaimed Ron jumping in front of them and pointing a finger in Hermione's face. His lips curled into a joking smile. There was a slap and a yelp of pain, and Harry and Hermione arrived just in time for Transfiguration. Ron appeared moments later, late and with a red mark on his cheek. Professor McGonagall had no choice but to give him a detention with Hagrid, cleaning out the rooster's coop.

The first Quidditch match of the season was coming up, Gryfindor versus Slytherin. With Draco gone, the Gryfindors were already celebrating, knowing that Slytherin didn't stand a chance any more. Jokes flew around the school about how Harry could catch the snitch with both arms tied behind his back. He'd simply catch it like he did in his first year.

The Slytherins were furious. Rivalries had sky rocketed between Gryfindor and Slytherins houses. Every Gryfindor the Slytherins saw, they made some sort of attempt to sabotage them. Though most of their attempts failed, Dennis Creevey was found stuck in a large bowl of green pudding, Slytherin color of course. Detentions were handed out left and right. Every night, Argus Flich, the caretaker, had at least five students in his care for detention.

The Phantom knew of the tension between the two houses. In fact, he was looking forward to this match much more so than anyone else. He laughed to himself as he stared out the window over-looking the Quidditch pitch. This was a perfectly good chance to really kick off his revenge and help his former teammates.

It was a Friday afternoon, and the air was thick with tension. The match was tomorrow. Everyone was on tender hooks, waiting to see what would really happen that day. Both Harry and Ron were feeling confident in their win, but still they practiced with the Gryfindor team all afternoon. It was a warm pleasant evening when Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had been outside watching and enjoying the fresh air and reading a book, finished putting the supplies away and headed back to the castle for some dinner.

"We're gonna kick their arses tomorrow!" shouted Ron excitedly as they opened the doors to the Entrance Hall.

"There's no way we can loose." Agreed Harry, whose sprits had lifted greatly since Quidditch had begun. Hermione also knew that Ginny had been giving him some extra "loving" lately. Random snogging in deserted corridors helped to keep an insane man sane.

Hermione was ready to watch a good Quidditch match. Though she was no player and certainly not a huge fan, it was always fun to watch and cheer her team on. It would also be a bittersweet sight, to watch the Slytherins get beaten so badly. Hermione smiled at the mere thought of it.

As the three entered the Entrance Hall, they were met with surprise. Students were running every which way to get to the Grand Staircase. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked dumbstruck as people passed them and shoved them out of the way. Murmurs of "The second floor corridor, did you see it?" and "Right where that whole Chamber of Secrets mess took place."

"What happened?" asked Hermione trying to stop a passing student. They didn't answer.

"Let's go see what happened." Said Harry leading the way through the crowd. He maneuvered them through the throngs of people, and finally, they made it to the second floor corridor.

Several yards from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, there was a large crowd of both students and staff. Each one's eyes bulging and staring disbelieving at what lay in front of them. On the wall, there was an enormous drawing, in blood, of a skull and crossbones. Blood was dripping down from the skull's eyes making him give off the impression that it was really watching them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally fought through the crowd of people to make their way to the front where Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were standing. Both were shaking.

"Harry…" said Lavender holding out her hand. She was a holding a pale envelope with Harry's name written on the front. On the back was a wax seal in the shape of a skull and crossbones. Ron paled and Hermione gasped as Harry broke open the seal and took out a letter. The writing looked as if it were blood. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ It has come to my attention that a certain Quidditch match between the houses Gryfindor and Slytherin is to be played tomorrow. I am here to tell you that if do not loose this Quidditch match, a disaster will occur, and nothing you do will stop it. You have been warned. _

_ My Sincerest Regards,_

_The Phantom of Hogwarts  
_

Harry looked down at the letter in disbelief. No one had ever threatened him like this before. Who was this "Phantom of Hogwarts", and what right did he have to order him around?

"Who left this?" demanded Harry glaring at the lot of students and teachers. No one moved.

"Harry," Hermione said gently, "no one knows who put this here. It was found this afternoon while we were out at the Quidditch pitch." Harry stomped off in the direction of Gryfindor Tower looking angry enough to murder any passing person.

"Something's going on here." Said Ron as he and Hermione followed Harry. "And I suggest we find out what because there's no way Harry's loosing the match on purpose."

The three went to bed early that evening and got up extra early the next morning to examine the blood on the wall. The corridor was silent as the three made their way to the bloodsoaked wall. The skull and crossbones was there, left untouched. Dumbledore had tried every charm he knew, but it stayed, a permanent mark on the wall.

"Is it really blood?" asked Ron gulping. Hermione carefully swiped her index finger through the liquid.

"Yep. It's definitely blood all right. It has that smell about it."

"But whose blood is it?" asked Harry aloud. They thought for a moment.

"It easily could've been a chicken or a rooster." Said Hermione.

"No, couldn't be." Said Ron shaking his head. "I spent my detention last night in that coop, and every chicken or rooster returned safe and sound. Lousy pidgins…."

Suddenly, there were quick footsteps behind them. Flich was rushing behind them, his usual scowl in place. "What are you three doing here again?" he asked leering at him with his bright eyes. They looked at one another. Hermione finally stepped forward.

"Sir, it is my duty as Head Girl to investigate this… this…" Harry mouthed a word to her. "Audacity! The letter left was addressed to Harry Potter so I'm showing him exactly where it was left and how it was found." Ron grinned at her while Harry kept a straight face, but Flich, knowing no way to get them in trouble, merely scoffed and left muttering something about finding his dear cat, Mrs. Norris.

"Nice save, Hermione." Said Ron clamping her on the back.

"That was some pretty slick lying." Said Harry.

After glancing around a little more, the trio finally made there way to the Great Hall for some well-deserved breakfast. They sat down and helped themselves to pumpkin juice and pancakes. The rest of the team was already there, awaiting instructions from their captain, Harry.

"Are we actually going to loose on purpose?" asked Ginny, who was a Chaser on the team. Harry stood up and slammed his glass on the table. The team shuttered, but Ro, Ginny, and Hermione were unaffected having seen him loose his temper so often.

"No, we're not!" he shouted. "Who cares if someone leaves a 'threatening' message on a wall. I'm not scared of it, and neither should you all be!"

"But what about the 'disaster'?" asked one of the Beaters.

"I don't care about the disaster! It's all a bluff! Those stupid Slytherins are trying to avenge their dear Malfoy by tricking us into backing out! We're gonna play as hard as we've ever played before!"

The Gryfindor table was silent. No one said a word; they only stared up at Harry as if they'd never seen him before. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, however, looked at each other and rolled their eyes. However much they loved Harry, he tended to get a little over-emotional at times whenever he was threatened. He was a good person at heart though; just trying to make his way through the difficult burdens that life had given him.

"This match, ladies and gentlemen, is now going on its third hour, and the score is still tied, fifty to fifty; there's still no sign of the Snitch."

The new commentator at the Quidditch matches was none other than terry Boot himself, and he was absolutely right. The Slytherins were playing superbly, giving the Gryfindors a nasty shock. So far, two players on each team had to be replaced due to several well-aimed Bludgers. Neither Harry nor the new Seeker for Slytherin had seen the Snitch the whole three hours. Harry was ready to call a quick time-out.

He signaled to Madame Hooch, who blew her whistle, and the Gryfindor team touched down in a huddle.

"What's up, Captain?" asked one of the Chasers.

"Yeah, are we playing badly?" asked Ginny.

"No, no, not at all. We need a plan though. We've been tied for the last two hours. I want you Chasers launching all you've got against the Slytherins. Beaters, every Bludger should be aimed at one of their Chasers. We've got to win this no matter what!" There was a passion in Harry's eyes that no one had seen in ages, and all at once, they knew this match would either make or break him.

"C'mon guys!" said Ron. "Let's kick those Slytherin arseholes!" The team cheered and mounted their brooms once more. The match resumed, and the Gryfindors gave it all they could.

Harry flew high above the pitch and scanned the air for any sign of the Snitch. Nothing so far. He looked around for the Slytherin Seeker, and saw him doing back-flips on his broom to impress the girls in the crowd. Harry could not help but feel grateful that this guy was the new Seeker instead of Malfoy. At least he kept his eye out for the Snitch instead of trying to woo the crowd.

As Harry rolled his eyes, something gold caught his eye. The Snitch! Adrenaline rushed through him as he dived for the Snitch, which was hovering just above the Hufflepuff Stands. The crowd gasped and all eyes were set to Harry as he muttered to his Firebolt to go faster and faster. The Slytherin Seeker nearly fell off his broom in surprise.

Ten feet, nine feet, eight feet…

Sweat covered Harry's forehead as he drew closer and closer to the Snitch.

Seven feet, six feet, five feet…

The rest of the game stopped; all eyes focused sorely on Harry as he zoomed past the Hufflepuffs.

Four feet, three feet, two feet…

Please don't make the Phantom mad, thought Hermione.

One foot…

"HE'S GOT IT! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND EARNED HIS TEAM THOSE NEEDED ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS, MAKING THEM THE WINNERS OF THE MATCH!" Terry yelled as loud as he could into the microphone, but not many heard him. Every house, with the exception of the Slytherins, was cheering too loudly for Terry to be heard. The Gryfindors rushed down onto the pitch to boost Harry up onto their shoulders in a victory march. Even Hermione, who was somewhat reluctant and worried, smiled and joined in with her screaming housemates.

It was dinner time and students poured into the school talking excitedly about the match. The Gryfindor Quidditch teammates were treated like gods that night. Harry, Ron, and Ginny barely had a free moment. People from other houses ran to congratulate them. With all this commotion, it was easy to forget the bloodstained threat on the wall.

Just as Hermione was about to turn in for the night, a loud piercing scream was heard from outside the Great Hall. The hall became silent as they listened again. Another scream was heard. The Heads and prefects tried their best to keep the younger students under control, but soon gave up. Everyone got to his or her feet as quickly as possible, Harry, Ron, and Hermione leading in the front while Anthony tried to shove his way next to Hermione.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Harry looking from side to side as they headed up the Grand Staircase.

"We should probably check the second floor first." Said Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded as they and over half of the student population sprinted up the stairs and hurled down the second floor corridor and down to the end of it.

A timid second year Ravenclaw was pressed against the far wall, eyes wide with terror. Her finger was pointed across from her on the other wall. Everyone turned to see, and they were met with the greatest shock Hogwarts had ever seen.

Another message was written in blood right below the skull and crossbones.

_You deceived me, and now you, Harry Potter, and all those you know and love, will pay._

Below the message, there was a shaggy figure lying on the floor in a pool of its own blood. It was Mrs. Norris, Argus Flich's beloved cat. She was dead.

A/N: Well I hope that was a little more morbid for you. The Phantom's really not kidding. Thanks so much for reading everyone! I don't mind if you flame because guess what?

The guy I liked for soooo long asked me out!

If any of you have read "My Dream Came True", that fic was dedicated to him, and I got my second chance! I haven't stopped smiling since Tuesday afternoon!

Anyway, please review, and thanks if you do!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	4. Chapter Four

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

Thanks for each and every one of your reviews! I appreciate them greatly! On with the story.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

**_Chapter Four_**

The death of Mrs. Norris had a far greater affect on everyone at Hogwarts, and though no one would admit it, there was that part of them that felt sad and almost missed her. It was, of course, never a treat, getting caught by her and then Flich moments later, but none of the students had ever wished her dead.

Everything about that night still lurked quietly in the students' minds. Mrs. Norris had been bloody and mangled; her fur had fallen out in some places. The once pointy ears atop her head were now drooping, and her mouth seemed to be open in a silent scream. Her lamp-like eyes were opened wide in terror.

Flich was taking it the worst, as was expected. He no longer cared about dropped dungbombs or students cursing each other in the hallways. Dragging his feet across the floor, he slumped around back and fourth around the castle. Tears were usually seen in his eyes, and never would he return to the second floor corridor. Mrs. Norris had been his only friend in the world, and now he had lost her. Even Hogwart's students felt a sharp stab of pain whenever they saw him wandering around aimlessly, a look of loss in his dull eyes. It was as though he had had the dementor's kiss.

The Phantom, on the other hand, was basking in his victory. The Great Dumbledore himself was unable to prevent Mrs. Norris' death, and he could feel the faint doubt that the students had created in their minds. Best of all, his presence in the castle made even the bravest Gryfindors shiver. He had started his revenge on Potter, and things seemed as though they would only get better for him.

There were still several students who found the whole ordeal a great joke, and were laughing about it one morning at breakfast. Four sixth year Slytherins were making fun of Flich, and even a few arrogant Ravenclaws were poking fun at the poor man. Anthony Goldstein, who wanted to look cool for Hermione, decided to join in.

"It's really pathetic, you know." He gloated glancing at Hermione to see if she was watching, which she wasn't, but her ears were open. "That old hag had nothing better to do than love that stupid cat. Honestly, if I ever turned into something that sad, I want you guys to hex me till I die." The Ravenclaws, who were actually dense enough to listen, roared in laughter, receiving glares from other tables and many fellow Ravenclaws.

"Shut up, Anthony." Hermione snapped. "You don't even know anything about him. Maybe Mrs. Norris was the only thing he had left to love."

"Even if Flich was a git, that's a little below the belt." Agreed Ron. Harry nodded. Anthony opened his mouth then closed it, unable to think of anything to say. The mail arrived bringing Hermione a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, and the three conversed over an article about house-elf rights.

Still arguing about it on the way to Herbology, Anthony caught up with them.

"Excuse me, could I please talk to Hermione, alone?" he asked politely. Harry and Ron looked to Hermione, who looked neither thrilled nor dreadful of Anthony's appearance.

She kept her calm composure, and said, "Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Skeptically, Harry and Ron walked off slowly. When they were finally out of earshot, Anthony spoke.

"Hermione, I hope you don't take what I said about Flich seriously. I was only joking, you know, for my mates." Hermione remained unfazed.

"It's quite alright." She said coolly, not meaning what she said. As she began to walk off, Anthony grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't seem to believe me." He stated. "I really care about you, Hermione. I don't want this phantom or whatever to hurt you."

"I thank you for your chivalry, but I can handle anything _on my own_." Said Hermione with emphasis. Anthony didn't release his grip. "Let go of me." She said sternly. He didn't move. She struggled, but his grip only intensified as he moved his lips closer and closer to her.

Suddenly, Hermione spotted something floating over Anthony's shoulder. It was a large rusty bucket from one of Flich's closets. With all her strength, she whipped her arm away and dashed away from him only to hear a waterfall of water wash over Anthony, and his curses floating down the hall.

Relief washed over Hermione, but who had helped her? No one had been the hallway with them. If they had, said person would've done more than dump a bucket of water over Anthony's head. A thought crossed through Hermione's mind, but she shook it off. There's no way the cruel heartless Phantom of Hogwarts, killer of cats and master of attacking food, would save a poor girl in distress.

If he really saved me, thought Hermione, he must be a god.

The Phantom watched the scene before him and smirked. He could tell Hermione had thought about him, but she obviously didn't believe it. After all, why would he save her? The Phantom didn't know himself. It had been an accident that he had stumbled upon them in the first place. He had been sneaking through the darkness when he heard her brave words and saw the hungry look in Anthony's eyes. Even if she was a Mudblood, no one deserves to be harassed like that, he decided.

Besides, maybe he could have some fun with her. Imagine, the Phantom of Hogwarts stealing the heart of the beloved Gryfindor angel. It would hurt Potter the most, and would be the perfect revenge. Not only that, she was fairly decent looking though not nearly as pretty as some of the other girls. Still, he couldn't help but feel a small spark of attraction towards her, the forbidden one; the sweet addicting nectar in life that he could only look at but would never grace his parched.

The most torrid affair Hogwarts will ever see, filled with lust, passion, and mystery. She would kiss his lips a thousand times, but never even anything more than his eyes. And he knew the perfect way to begin the seduction…

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. Someone or something was playing a soft melodious tune, a haunting tune. She recognized it, but didn't know where she had heard it. Glancing at her clock, she noticed it was midnight. Everyone would be asleep by now, and she was curious about the mysterious song. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and wrapped a robe around her pajamas. Not bothering with slippers, Hermione cracked open the door to her room and silently maneuvered herself down the stairs and out of Gryfindor Tower.

As soon as the portrait of the Fat Lady closed, an organ took over and began to play. Immediately, she knew where she had heard the music. It was _The Phantom of the Opera_, a favorite book, play, and movie of hers. Where was it coming from though? The sound was not coming from this floor, that much she knew. Knowing she wouldn't get caught since Flich was no longer patrolling and McGonagall, her favorite teacher, was patrolling, she knew she would be safe and set out down the hallways in search of the strange music and even stranger musician.

Following the music as it played over and over again, she walked down flights of stairs until she heard the music becoming louder. The library.

It had been left unlocked that night, and Hermione carefully slid into the dark library. As soon as the door was shut, a whisper floated through the library calling to her.

_Sing for me…_

Hermione had never been too much of a singer, but she knew the words and was entranced by this beautiful music.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

Wandering through the deserted library, Hermione followed the music, desperate to find who was playing it. Her mind was blank, and she felt as though the sinfully beautiful music was pulling her closer and closer, ignoring all through of protest in her brain.

A strong male voice began to sing, and Hermione followed, wanting to find the voice.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside you mind_

Louder and louder it grew. She was closer, oh so close that she felt butterflies in her stomach as she began the next line of the song, hoping the voice would join in.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

It sang back to her.

_It's me they hear._

And their voices were joined together.

_My/Your sprit and my/voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my/your mind_

Hermione whipped around and saw a suspicious door that was never there before. It couldn't have been there before. She knew this library inside out. The music was loudest here, and she could somehow sense the mysterious man's presence, as if they were bound together. She opened the door and timidly peaked in.

The room was small and dark with nothing but a single candle next to a grand organ. An outline of a tall figure sat on the bench, his fingers moving expertly across the keys. She could see nothing of him, but she knew. It was the Phantom of Hogwarts.

"I knew you would come." He whispered as he ended the song.

"You play beautifully." She answered. "The music drew me her. I had to see if it was really you."

"You already knew it was." The Phantom stood and moved closer. "I am the Phantom of Hogwarts." The candlelight flashed across his face, and Hermione caught the reflection off of a white mask, worn over one half of his face, blocking her view of his face.

"But why me?" she asked. "Wouldn't you want me dead? Harry Potter is one of my best friends." The Phantom raised a finger and brushed it over her lips.

"You have the most addicting lips I've ever tasted." He whispered before claiming her lips once more. It was more intense this time. His tongue darted out and pushed open her lips; it slithered into her mouth exploring all of its crevices and valleys. She tasted sweet, as he expected, exactly like honey. Her tongue finally reacted to his, and it began to stroke his own. She began to lean in further to him, and he took advantage of it.

His hands came out and began to caress her soft stomach. They slide through her robes and darted under her tank top. She gasped as he began to massage her breasts, making her moan in response. Hermione arched her back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, playing with the soft hair, though she couldn't see his hair color. No one had ever filled her with this much passion before, and she wanted as much as she could get.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, and his lips glided down her throat and began sucking on her neck, as if she were a ripe strawberry. Lust clouded Hermione's vision, and she began to sway. The Phantom stopped his feasting, and looked her in the eye.

"You're mine now." He said huskily. Hermione moaned one final time and fainted away. The Phantom smirked again and caught her before she hit the ground.

It had begun. This beautiful luscious woman was now his. Wherever she went, whatever she did, he would always be there, singing songs in her head. But looking at how she had kissed him, he didn't think she would mind much.

A Mudblood, he repeated over and over in his brain. No, he didn't love her. He loved her body, the passion that radiated off of it. Goddess to him, but a masked beauty to the rest of the world, much like himself. She fit perfectly in his arms, her soft yet untamed hair smelled of vanilla. He loved the way she reacted when he touched her breasts, a virgin no doubt. It only made him want more of this angel, though he was the devil himself.

The Phantom carried Hermione through Hogwarts Castle using his ways to go unobserved. As he laid her down on her bed, took off her robe, and tucked her in, he imagined himself making love to this beautiful creature before him. And though she was nothing more than a Mudblood, he knew he'd want to taste her honey taste again and again.

A/N: Wow! That's the smuttiest thing I've ever written! I love it! Thanks for reading. I hope this satisfied you guys, even though it was mostly smutty fluff. Still, this is a romance story, just like _The Phantom of the Opera _is supposed to be, lustful and full of passion. Please note that Draco and Hermione are not in love, but lusting heavily after one another. Thanks again and please review!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	5. Chapter Five

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

Wow! Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews! You guys rock my socks! Here comes the next part.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything but the computer, named Pie Jr. Long story to that, don't ask.

**_Chapter Five_**

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling as if she were sleeping on a cloud. Suddenly she could feel the coolness of her silky sheets and the warmth of her feather pillow. Every one of her senses became sharper, as if she were looking at the world with new eyes. A light fluffy feeling was flowing through her stomach, making her feel like she could fly.

Exhaling deeply and turning over, Hermione opened her eyes ever so slightly. The red and gold colors of her Gryfindor-themed room stood out brightly as she racked her brain for a memory of why she felt this way. What had she done last night? There was dinner with Harry and Ron. They had a long conversation about Hagrid's last Care of Magical Creatures class, in which Hagrid had hinted that they would be studying dragons. The whole concept had them worrying and feeling sick to their stomachs.

Then what happened? She had gone to do homework in the library. Something about the library sparked in her brain, but she was too tired to remember what. Anthony hadn't confronted her, and only gazed longingly at her from across the tables. She had finished her homework, then left to find Harry and Ron to help them if needed. They had already finished, and Hermione joined them in a game of Exploding Snap. Afterwards, she made her rounds quickly and headed to bed.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Of course! The music, the library, the Phantom, the kiss. Immediately, her mind flashed back to when the Phantom was kissing her neck. Surely he wouldn't… He couldn't possibly….

Sheets flew off Hermione's bed as she scrambled up to get a look at herself in the mirror. Her worse fears were confirmed. At the base of her neck was a medium-sized and noticeable bruise. Not just a bruise, a hickey. Horrified, Hermione stared at her reminder of last night. Hickeys were often called love bites, but Hermione knew it was out of lust for she had felt it too.

The fire that ran through he blood whenever she thought about the Phantom both terrified her and made her want more of him. He was addicting, and he made her hot and feel as if she were in a dream, never to awake. No, she didn't want to wake up because she would return to her good girl ways and spend the rest of her days behind a book. The Phantom brought out the bad girl in her, and she would show herself only for the Phantom.

Sighing, Hermione dressed and did her best to hide the hickey beneath her collar. It would work as long as she didn't do any extreme physical activity. Please, she thought as she left her room, walking down these stairs will be the most physical thing I do all day.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her in front of the fireplace in Gryfindor Common Room.

"Morning Hermione. Sleep well?" said Harry smiling. Hermione gave a small smile back and a yawn.

"Yeah, just tired. I had a bit of a tough time falling asleep." She confessed.

"So did I." Said Ron. "You've never heard Neville snore." They laughed as Ron led them out of Gryfindor Tower and down to the Great Hall. The magic ceiling above reflected the beautiful sunny morning that it was, and the castle seemed very cheerful. Hermione looked around at all the smiling faces and knew doom was coming.

And come it did.

Moments after the three sat down next to their fellow Gryfindors, a large black owl swooped through the Great Hall. It circled above for a while, earning the stares of over half of Hogwarts' students. Finally, it began to sink lower and lower until it was directly in front of Harry. Harry only blinked while Ron stared open mouthed at it. Hermione looked away and glanced nervously around.

"Harry, it's got a letter for you. Thank the nice owl." She said shakily. Harry shuddered and took the letter with a mutter of thanks. It was the same pale parchment as before with the blood red wax seal of a skull and crossbones on it. Roughly, Harry tore open the seal and read it to himself before reading it again, this time aloud. The whole hall was silent and listened attentively to Harry's words.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I'm hoping that this letter reaches you in good health, and that you may take this more serious than you did the last. Hopefully, you will have noticed that next week is indeed Halloween. Because of this festive occasion, I shall require a few mire items so that I may too have a pleasant All Hallows Eve. The first is nothing up one single chocolate frog. The second will be a little bit harder, the tail of Mrs. Norris. See that it is properly taken off and preserved in a gold chest. The third and final object will be your greatest treasure._

_ You now have my requests. If these objects are not set at the base of the portrait of the Hogwarts Four on the fifth floor, another disaster will occur, and nothing you can do will stop it._

_ My Sincerest Regards,_

_ Phantom_

Harry crumpled up the note, threw it on the ground, and stomped out. The hall broke out into whispers as Ron and Hermione followed out hastily. They found Harry sitting outside on the stone steps of the courtyard, fuming.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Harry shouted as his friends came and sat down on each side of him.

"Harry, calm down." Said Hermione patting his shoulder.

"Yeah mate, relax. I mean, a chocolate frog? It's not all that bad." Said Ron helpfully.

"But what about the treasure?" exclaimed Harry standing up. He began to pace back and fourth in front of his friends. "My greatest treasure? What the hell does that mean?"

"I suppose my Christmas gift from last year would qualify as 'your greatest treasure'." Said Ron giving Harry a small joking smile. "What else could it be?" He wondered aloud.

"It could be that picture of your parents." Suggested Hermione.

"Nah," Ron said. "People can easily make copies of that picture so even if Harry did have to give it up, he could always get a new one fairly quick."

"I don't know." He said shortly. "Look, let's just go to Charms. Maybe it'll come to me while we're working." Ron and Hermione nodded, and the three friends started off for Professor Flitwick's Charms class.

"Today class," said Professor Flitwick as the class took their seats. "We will be studying Invisibility Charms. There is a simple incantation for this spell…"

But Hermione didn't hear much else of Professor Flitwick's lecture, and having already mastered the spell with Harry and Ron, she drifted off into her own dream world and began to think. What would her greatest treasure be? Of course, she loved her material things like her books and Crookshanks the cat, but there were things more important than that. Was the Phantom really going to make Harry give up something so precious, such as his life? Was that the answer? No, definitely not, she thought. The Phantom would make Harry suffer before actually killing him.

Class ended, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way to their next class, History of Magic. Hermione hoped that maybe a nap during Professor Bins' class would help her think. However, her nap was not needed.

Halfway through a lecture on the under-aged wizard law, Harry stood up, shouted, "That's it, a copy! Ron, you're a genius! I've got it!" and dashed out of the door. The whole class was staring, but Professor Bins gave no notice and continued his lecture. As soon as the class was over, Ron and Hermione hurried upstairs to Gryfindor Tower and to the dorms where they hoped to find Harry. They did find him there, turning over his Firebolt in his hands.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione as she and Ron walked over to Harry's bed.

"I'm better than alright! This is it, my most precious treasure! Sirius gave this to me before he died, and it's one of the only things I have left to remember him by. Don't you see? Every time I fly, I think of him. Not to mention I always beat Slytherin on it too, and the Phantom obviously favors Slytherins." Harry did have a point, but Hermione still wasn't sure.

"Do you really want to give up your broom?"

"Of course not! I'll duplicate it. I bet Dumbledore knows a spell that's lawful and will duplicate it. Then I can trick the Phantom with a copy."

Harry did just that. That evening, he marched right up to Dumbledore's office to get started on the plan. By October thirtieth, the chocolate frog, the tail of Mrs. Norris in the gold chest, and the duplicated Firebolt were all set and ready. Harry planned to leave the items at the portrait, walk down a staircase to retrieve his invisibility cloak, then go back and wait for the Phantom to appear and take the objects.

Halloween had finally come. Giant pumpkins from Hagrid's garden decorated the Great Hall, and live bats floated around the castle. Students amused themselves by playing harmless pranks on one another, and it wasn't until Colin Creevey accidentally set fire to Crabbe's robes, which scorched his bottom and made sitting very painful, that Professor Dumbledore ordered a stop to the pranks. The students then turned their attention to the Phantom, and what would happen tonight.

At eleven o' clock, Harry left the tower and set off for the fifth floor with the items in hand. The teachers and prefects he passed gave him encouraging smiles, having been told that he was aloud out of bed. He reached the portrait with time to spare and left the items for the Phantom to collect then headed for the fourth floor where his cloak was waiting.

When he returned to wait for the Phantom, he smiled to himself. "Let's see you get out of this." He muttered.

The Phantom smirked in the shadows as he watched Harry leave the items, walk away, then come back under his invisibility cloak. Honestly, did Harry underestimate him that badly? Anyone could tell that the broom was a fake, and it certainly wasn't his most precious treasure. There were far more important things out there. It didn't matter. The Phantom of Hogwarts would get what he wanted tonight.

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed, reading a book and waiting for Harry to return. There was still an uneasy feeling with her about the broom. To quote herself, "There are more important things; friendship and bravery". The Phantom was not one to be crossed. Suppose Harry did have the right items, but the Phantom noticed the fake. Would he kill again? Or worse? Was there a worse? Hermione groaned turning these things over in her mind.

The clock on her wall struck midnight. As if on cue, the candlelight began to fade, and the room grew deathly cold. Hermione's senses sharpened as she looked around her room cautiously.

Suddenly, a voice, floating out of thin air, was heard.

"I would've thought Mr. Potter would've been more selective on his treasure." Said a deep voice, and Hermione knew in an instant. It was the Phantom.

"Show yourself." Hermione said back. As she reached for her wand, it began to float above her head then vanished suddenly in a puff of smoke. "Give me back my wand!"

The Phantom chuckled. "No, I don't think I will. Tell me, Hermione." Said the Phantom in a sensual way. "What would your treasure have been?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I suppose it could be the locket that I got from my grandmother before she died. Or it could be my wand, which reminds me everyday of my talent. But those things don't seem like the kind of treasure you're talking about."

"No, indeed not." Answered the Phantom.

"Well then, what could it be? Other than my life, there's nothing more I value other than my friendsh…" Hermione trailed off as the truth sunk in.

"Yes." The Phantom said softly. "Without his friends, his most precious treasure, Harry Potter would be nothing more than an empty shell."

"But why me?" Hermione asked.

"Because," whispered the Phantom in her ear. Hermione froze as the hairs on the back of her head stood on end, and she felt a rough hand caress her neck. "I marked you as my own." The Phantom began to kiss and massage her neck with his tongue, gently sucking on it. "I only wanted what was mine to return to me."

Hermione began to feel faint again as the Phantom's arms scooped her up. The last thing, she remembered before falling into a deep sleep, was walking through her floor-length mirror and wondering what the Phantom planned to do with her.

Back on the fifth floor, midnight had come and gone, but the items remained at the foot of the portrait untouched. Harry waited and waited. Finally, a laugh, rich and full, rang through Hogwarts Castle. Several people awoke in their beds, dazed and confused, while others slept right through it. Harry stood up quickly and let the cloak fall to the ground. Right before his eyes, the chocolate frog, the chest, and the broomstick caught fire and disappeared leaving only a pale envelope with the blood red wax seal in their wake. Harry paled as he picked up the letter and tore it open.

_Tisk, tisk, Mr. Potter. I would've expected something a little bit more clever than a fake broom. I have with me now one of two of your most precious treasures. You will get her back of course; she will be right here twenty-four hours from now. Maybe next time, you'll think twice about what's really important._

_ My Sincerest Regards,_

_ Phantom _

A/N: Wow! Sorry that took so long. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. The next one should come much sooner. Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading and please review!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	6. Chapter Six

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

Hey everyone! Well, my "dream guy" and I split, so updates will probably come more often now. Can't tell you how glad I am too! It's fun having a boyfriend, but I love being single the best! J

Disclaimer- Not owning a thing of this. It's just my plot.

_**Chapter Six**_

"HERMIONE!"

Running as fast as his legs would carry him, Harry ran back up to Gryfindor Tower. How could he have been so stupid? A broomstick as his most prized possession? Ron and Hermione meant more to him than anything in the world. With any luck, Harry hoped that he would arrive just in time.

Harry shouted the password at the Fat Lady and tore through the common room. There was no sign of any kind of struggle. Stomach feeling light, he dashed up the stairs, skipping two at a time, and hurled himself into Hermione's Head Girl Suite. The room was dark with only the very soft glow of the moonlight streaming through the window. Harry's eyes looked directly at the bed where Hermione's sleeping form should have been, but it wasn't. The room was empty.

"I'm too late." Muttered Harry. He swore under his breath. Then, knowing he could only do one thing, Harry left to wake Ron, and then the two would head for Professor Dumbledore's office.

_He came to her now, slowly and tantalizing, as if teasing her. She lay on the bed, eyes closed in anticipation, and she felt the bed sink in a bit as he came closer and closer. His hard body leaned over her as he whispered in her ear, "You're mine."_

_"Yes." She moaned back as his soft lips claimed hers as his own. Their sweet kiss turned into a passionate fight for the dominance of the tongues. Hearts racing, he slipped a hand under her shirt and pulled it off, and she ran her hands through his soft lock and down his back, massaging his lean muscles._

_ "I don't even know your name…" she whispered as his mouth disconnected with hers and traveled down to her bra. Licking the tops of her breasts, he unhooked her bra and began feasting on her soft breasts._

_ "Please," she begged. "Tell me your name." _

Hermione awoke with a start and began to blush. It wasn't like her to have any form of a wet dream. Maybe it was something I ate, she thought as she looked around the room. It was different from the Head Girl Suite. The bed she was lying on was a beautiful mahogany four-poster bed with silky maroon sheets. The carpet matched the sheets, and the walls were covered in an elegant wood trim to match the bed. There were no windows, only a crystal chandelier, lined with candles, hung from the ceiling. A matching wood desk and chair stood to one side of the room.

Something caught Hermione's eye on the desk. She climbed out of the bed to get a better look at what it was. A large gold box sat on the desk with an envelope and a blood red rose. Curious, Hermione smelled the rose and set it and the envelope aside. Lifting the lid, there, wrapped in tissue paper, Hermione could make out the vague outline of something in scarlet. She tugged on it and pulled it up to its complete height.

To say that Hermione was amazed would be an understatement. She was rendered completely speechless. It was the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. Done in scarlet satin, the dress was sleeveless and had two think straps that would go over her shoulders. It was tight with just enough cleavage and would hug her chest nicely. It flowed down and flared out only a little. At the bottom of the box, a pair of black heals sat just waiting to be worn. Plain, yet perfect for Hermione.

Setting down the dress, Hermione lifted the envelope and opened it to reveal a letter written in the Phantom's handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I trust that you've found the dress and that it suits you. It reminded me so of you, pure, simple, and yet beautiful. You are still inside Hogwarts Castle so do not fear that you have been taken hostage for you will only be here until midnight. There is a bathroom connected to your room equipped with everything you shall need: feel free to use it as you wish. At exactly eight o' clock, a door will appear to take you to me, and we will have our dinner together. It is my humble request that you wear this dress. I await your arrival._

_ My Sincerest Regards,_

_ Phantom_

Dinner? Well, that didn't sound so horrible at all. Maybe she could even decipher the mystery that was the Phantom. Sighing, Hermione walked into the bathroom and began to prepare for the evening. She had slept all day, and according to the clock on the wall, she had barely two hours until the door would appear. Wanting to look her best, Hermione took extra care in cleansing herself and dressing.

Just as Hermione had finished, the clock chimed the hour, and the door slowly took form on the far wall. She took a deep breath and pushed it open. It was a simple corridor, and it became obvious that she was indeed still at Hogwarts. Lifting her dress ever so slightly, Hermione began the journey to her Phantom.

Five minutes, ten minutes, would this corridor ever end? It was lined with spider webs, and little mice scurried across her path. Twisting and turning, Hermione followed the path, wanting desperately to get to the end. Finally, the corridor evened out, and another large wooden door stood before her. Meekly, Hermione grasped the door handle and pushed lightly on the door.

The door swung open, and a dark room with only a small window met Hermione with a table for two, lavished in full roses, sparkling crystal, and the soft glow of candlelight.

"I've been waiting for you." Said a sensuous voice. From the shadows, the Phantom stepped out into the candlelight. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she could scarcely breath. The Phantom wore a midnight black suit with a flowing black cape draped over it. The light passed over his face, and Hermione saw nothing but the flash of a white mask and a head of brilliant blonde hair. He seemed… almost familiar now that she could almost clearly see his face, but all she could focus on was the feeling of lust coming over her.

"I hope," she said, her voice shaking slightly, "I have not kept you waiting long."

"I would wait forever for you." He said holding out his hand to her. "Come, sit, and eat." She placed her delicate hand in his, and he led her to the table, pulling out her chair as she adjusted her dress and folded her hands in her lap. A bowl of soup sat in front of her as the Phantom sat down on the opposite side. They ate in silence, looking up at one another as if to check that the other had not dissolved into oblivion.

Suddenly, the howl of a pack of wolves was heard floating through the air. The Phantom looked out to the window, which displayed the Forbidden Forest below them.

"Listen to them- the children of the night. What music they make."

"You're quoting Count Dracula."

"Yes." He said, "One of the most feared creatures in all the world. Yet, was he a monster, or just trying to live among the us?"

"You make a valiant point." She said finishing the last of her soup. "What makes a monster, and what makes a man?"

"Is it a monster who takes the lives of other to feed himself and those he loves?"

"Or is it a man who kills a monster to protect his beloved ones?"

The Phantom settled back in his chair. "Is it a monster who looks upon the beautiful with a face like a corpse? A low-some gargoyle who burns in hell, but dreams of beauty?"

"Or is it a man who looks upon the horrid with a face of gold, but with a heart of ice?" she shot back. "There was once one like that, you know. He was here, at this school. Arrogant and cruel, I always believed there was some good in him, as there is some in everyone."

They were interrupted for a moment as a feast of roast turkey appeared on the table. Hermione took a few deep breaths as the Phantom cut her a slice of turkey.

"What happened to this boy?" asked the Phantom, knowing of course.

Hermione sighed. "He was killed over the summer, a casualty of war." Unknown to Hermione, the Phantom was smirking.

"Yes, war is a horrible thing." He agreed. "But one must fight for what one believes in."

"Touché." she said. "But a war over blood? What makes a Muggleborn a monster?" The Phantom looked up, clearly stricken by what she had said. "You say that a man with a face like a corpses' is nothing more than a human being, but a Muggleborn is human too. Should they be mistreated too? If that be, should we be prejudice against African American wizards or Chinese wizards? Should we abuse those who look different from ourselves?"

The Phantom could not make a sound. All his life, he had been taught that Muggleborns were nothing but filth. Now, however, he was filth to anyone, but this beautiful creature in front of him. She looked past what she believed was under the mask and looked into his deep dark soul.

"You are unlike anyone I've ever known." He confessed when his voice had returned. Hermione blushed slightly, and they continued their dinner.

As Hermione finished her last bite, melodious melody floated through the room. The Phantom stood up and held out his hand once again. "Dance with me, Hermione." At once, candles surrounding the room sparked to life. Hermione was entranced, and she took his hand as he led her to the center of the room. Twirling her around, the Phantom wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and her hands wound their way around his neck.

The two felt silent, and Hermione felt a strange feeling come over her. She hardly knew this man, but she felt as though she'd known him forever. He seemed to have an interest in literature just like herself, and the feel of his touch on her skin sent shivers down her spine and through her body. No man had ever made her feel this way.

The Phantom was amazed. He had come here to destroy Hermione and her friends. Instead, he realized, I'm falling in love with her.

"Will I remember this night?" she asked. It had been one of the best nights of Hermione's life. To forget it would be a tragedy.

"Yes, yes of course." He assured her. "You must promise me though, never reveal where you have been or what you have done." For the first time, Hermione was able to look deeply into the Phantom's steal blue eyes.

"I'll never tell." She promised. The Phantom stopped dancing and reached to tilt her chin up.

"I trust you." He said and he kissed her. Light and addicting, the kiss sent waves of pleasure coursing through Hermione's body.

Suddenly, the clock began to strike the hour, midnight. The Phantom broke the kiss and stepped away. Hermione looked down at herself. The satin dress was fading, and her uniform was taking its place. A single tear rolled down her eye, but the clock did not stop.

Nine chimes.

"I don't want to go." She whispered.

Ten chimes.

"I promised your friends I send you back safe and sound as midnight." Said the Phantom, as Hermione's own form began to fade.

Eleven chimes.

"Take this." Murmured the Phantom in her ear. He slipped a simple ruby necklace in the shape of a rose on a silver chain around her delicate neck.

Twelve chimes.

With one final kiss, Hermione faded away completely, and the Phantom was left with only a picture of her in his mind and her sweet honey taste on his lips.

"Harry! Ron! She's back!"

Hermione eyes jolted open. Ginny was standing in front of her, looking relieved at the sight of her friend.

"Is she okay?" asked a muffled voice. Hermione finally distinguished it as Ron's voice. Her head was somewhat sore, and her mind was playing tricks on her, but her hands were firmly gripping her necklace.

"Phantom?" she called out.

"No, Hermione. You're out of that nightmare." Said Harry smiling at her weakly. "I'm sorry you guys. I should have realized that you mean the most to me, not some silly broom."

"We love you too, Harry." Said Ron slapping his best friend on the back.

"And me too?" asked Ginny smiling brightly at Harry. He grinned at her.

"You especially."

Hermione was too tired to speak. With one last thought of the Phantom, Hermione fell asleep on the cold concrete still clutching her necklace tightly.

"Give me a hand here, Harry." Said Ron. "She's fallen asleep, must be scared to death. I guess we'll have to wait till morning to find out what happened."

Harry helped Ron take Hermione in his arms, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked away from the fifth floor. Their heads were turning with thoughts of the next day, but Hermione dreamed only of her Phantom.

A/N: I love it! I hope you do too! Thanks a million for reading.

One little note, I finally got my live journal working again. If any of you out there want to read it, it's under **fireofhell**. There's a link to it on my fanfiction page, but I don't know if the link works. Just go to the website, and look me up!

Well, thanks again, and please review! You guys all rock at reviewing! I appreciate you all!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

Hey! Thanks for sticking with this story. Sorry about the long wait. With the Fourth O' July around, I was busy as hell!

Disclaimer- Don't own a thing, this is just some idea from an insane mind.

**_Chapter Seven_**

"I told you. I don't remember anything! Now stop asking me!"

It had been one week since Halloween. Keeping her promise, Hermione had not said a word about the Phantom and pretended as though he had modified her memory completely.

But, oh, did she remember. Halloween had been one of the greatest nights in her life. The Phantom was indeed a true mystery. She had tried to look behind the mask, but all she could see was hurt and even a bit of rage. Something horrible had happened to the Phantom, and it was still eating away at him. Hermione was frightened. If the Phantom ever unleashed his rage, many people would suffer at his hand. Still, she wanted to know him more, get inside his mind, and discover his dark secrets.

Harry and Ron had become two shadows. Hermione was almost never out of their sight, and if she was, Anthony was right by her. He just didn't give up no matter how much Hermione told him to leave her alone. Rejection was not a word in his vocabulary, and he pursued Hermione night and day. Little did he realize that Hermione's heart had already been claimed.

November had come bringing in the cold weather. Snow now fell nearly every night, even if it didn't stick. Students began to take advantage of the snow, when it stuck, and immediately began to start up mischief. Older ones enchanted them to fly down one's pants or up skirts while the younger years merely made enchanted snowmen to throw snowballs at unsuspecting by passers. Hermione did her best to keep the students under control, but after getting whacked in the face by a snowball from a smirking snowman, she gave up and just gave out detentions.

"Oh, c'mon Hermione! You must remember something! Anything, even the smallest detail." Begged Ron as the three made their way to a Potions class.

"Yeah, usually when someone's memory is modified, they have dreams or premonitions about what had previously happened." Said Harry. Hermione groaned, she had taught them that last year. I could kick myself, she thought angrily.

"Look." She said turning around, he voice nothing but a whisper, "I've told you that I don't remember a single thing. I haven't had any dreams or premonitions. The last things I do remember is someone covering my mouth and knocking me out while I was still in the Head Girl Suite. Now either you two leave me alone, or I turn you into fire flies!"

Harry and Ron paled. They knew she would do it; she had the magical knowledge. Both boys bowed their heads.

"Sorry Hermione." Groaned Harry, sounding only a bit sorry.

"Yeah, we were just worried, that's all. You mean more to us than anything."

"You're like our little sister." Hermione was touched and hugged them both.

"Thanks guys. You-" But she was stopped. An organ playing a soft haunting melody began to fill her ears. It was the Phantom, calling to her. "I have to use the bathroom." She cried at once and sprang off in the opposite direction, Harry and Ron looking confused behind her.

Hermione bolted down two other corridors before she spotted a large wooden door, where the music was coming the loudest. Looking both ways to see that no one was following her, Hermione pushed open the door. At the organ sat the Phantom in his usual black attire.

"Music soothes the savage beast." He whispered as he played the last chords.

"It seduces the innocent too." She said softly moving towards him. He turned to her, and she sat on his lap, placing her hand on his cheek and her lips upon his. Over and over, she tasted him in her mouth. He had the most intriguing taste, sour yet sweet, tart and tangy. Never had something like this made her want to lash out and have him take her right there and then.

The Phantom broke their kiss, and she began to move down his neck, playfully sucking on it, making him moan aloud. "Shouldn't… you b-be… in class?" he ground out, running his hands along her thighs.

"You called me here."

"Yes, but you answered the call."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. I had to see you again, if only for a moment." He pulled her up and kissed her fully once more.

"I see you ever night in my dreams." He whispered against her lips. "You're the thought that warms my bones." He pulled her as close as he could and slipped his hands back up her shirt. Teasing her taunt nipples, Hermione moaned loudly.

"What ever did I do without you?" she thought aloud. The Phantom smirked.

"You used your fingers." He whispered sexily into her ear, making her gasp. "Don't worry, I can replace them." Moaning once more, Hermione ran her hands under his own shirt and felt his tight muscles, but there was something more.

Beneath her fingertips, she could feel little bumps and scar marks. Where had he gotten all of these, she wondered. Had he been attacked by something here? Could these marks be clues to his mysterious appearance and past? Still, she began to think only of his gorgeous body.

"You should get back to class." He said. "Those idiots you hang around with will be wondering where you've run off to." As he tapped her bum lightly, Hermione climbed off the Phantom's lap, straightened out her clothing, and headed for the door. "We'll continue this later, my Hermione." He called out after her.

Potions flew by in a blur for Hermione. Throughout the lesson, she hummed and smiled her way through the unbearable lesson with Professor Snape as if she were in a dream. Harry and Ron kept glancing nervously back at her, just to make sure she wouldn't accidentally blow something up. Even Snape, who tried to ignore Hermione at all costs, noticed a dramatic change in her behavior, especially when she wished him a good afternoon as she floated out the dungeon door.

"Er, Hermione, are you absolutely sure you're okay? Did something happen in the bathroom that we should be worried about?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Oh, I'm just fine guys." Hermione sighed lightly. "Honestly, you guys worry way too much." And with that, Hermione happily skipped down the corridor towards the library for some afternoon reading. Harry and Ron looked at one another, dumb struck.

"Something's not right with her." Stated Ron.

"Do you think this has something to do with the Phantom, or worse Voldermort?"

"Not V-Voldermort." Said Ron, who had finally summed up the courage to say the name. "But the Phantom is looking pretty suspicious right now."

"Think we could find out anything in a book, like _Hogwarts: A History_? It worked with the Chamber or Secrets."

"It's worth a shot, but we'd better wait till Hermione's out of the library. She might get suspicious and figure out what we're up to." The two boys headed off to the Great hall for some lunch, plotting and planning what to do next.

Hermione reappeared in their next class, Herbology, and seemed to have come out of her trance. She was more social with Harry and Ron. The three talked and joked as they learned the properties of the newly discovered healing plants. Hermione even earned Gyffindor twenty points for knowing all of the names of the plants. Their best friend was back though their suspicions did not diminish.

The Phantom was restless. Without Hermione to keep him occupied, he was bored. What he needed was a new scheme, maybe something to get Hermione for a longer amount of time. It was sunset now as the Phantom wandered along the darkened corridors of the dungeons, keeping to the shadows. Suddenly, he heard a mutter and several squeals of delight coming from an empty chamber to his right. Sneaking across to the door, the Phantom listened in.

"Are you sure?" asked a female voice.

"I'm positive. My father just sent me an owl. By this time tomorrow, the Dark Lord plans to have the Ministry of Magic under his control." Answered a male voice. The Phantom drew in a sharp intake of air. The Dark Lord taking of the Ministry? If that happens, Potter will stand no chance, he thought.

"Finally! How long do you think it'll be before he removes Dumbledore as Headmaster here?" asked a different voice that the Phantom could not distinguish as a male or female.

"I give it a month, maybe less. Then this school will be rid of the filthy Mudbloods." Said the male voice.

"And you know what that means." Said another female voice, different from the first.

"Yep, Granger will be the first to go. I plan to kill her myself."

At that, Phantom drew his cloak around him and swept from the corridor. Though he took no side in the war, he couldn't let anything happen to his Hermione. If he could save Hermione and possibly stop Voldermort in the process, his life would also be saved. Voldermort would surely find him here, and he would be killed for deserting the Death Eaters.

His mind buzzed with ideas as he took the shortcuts to his secret lair, hidden deep in the castle, to plan his next move.

Night fell, and the students of Hogwarts began to retire to their Common Rooms for some homework and relaxation. Gryffindor Tower was packed, as usual, with students finishing homework, chatting, and playing Exploding Snap. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated in one of the corners working quietly.

Just as they were about to finish, the large foreboding black owl rapped at the window, begging for entrance. Feeling weak at the knees, Hermione's eyes opened wide as the noisy Common Room fell silent. Everyone's attention was turned towards the window where the owl was still knocking. Harry looked darkly at it as he rose and opened the window. The owl dropped another pale envelope at his feet, and then flew off into the night.

Harry pealed open the wax seal and unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I sincerely hope that you take this letter most seriously for it may prove to be very useful. During my stay here at Hogwarts, I have stumbled upon some very valuable information concerning Lord Voldermort. I shall be more than happy to give it to you, but you must grant me one small favor in return. I request only one full day with the lovely Miss Hermione Granger. For one simple day with me, you may be able to save the wizarding world. _

_ If you choose to ignore this letter, I must only express my deepest sympathy for those who will suffer because of your selfishness._

_ My Sincerest Regards,_

_ Phantom _

Harry reread the letter aloud before ripping it up and throwing it in the fireplace. After watching it crackle and burn, he turned to Hermione.

"I'm not letting him take you. I made that mistake once, and you come back completely different. The Phantom's obviously bluffing. He may have raped you before, and you'll never know because he modified your memory. I won't sacrifice you." Said Harry glaring at Hermione as if it were her fault.

"Harry, you can't be selfish!" she exclaimed. "What if he really does know something? Think of all the lives we could be endangering if we don't take him seriously."

"Harry has a point, Hermione." Said Ron stepping up. "We don't know what the Phantom is capable of. I'm not willing to trust him."

Hermione knew the Phantom. Okay, so maybe I've just snogged him a few times, Hermione though, but I know he'd never do anything this insane just to get a whole day with me… would he? "You guys are acting like children!" Anger bottling up, Hermione stomped out of the portrait hole.

"I must find the Phantom," she muttered, "before he finds Harry and Ron." But how was she going to find him? An idea suddenly flashed through her brain, and she waved her wand, casting a spell so only the Phantom could hear her.

Angel of Music

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your _

_Glory_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange _

_Angel_

Soft music began to play, and Hermione followed it up to the tallest tower of Hogwarts.

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your_

_Glory_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange_

_Angel_

Step after step, they wound their way up and up until it seemed as though she were touching the sky.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to the Angel of Music…_

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to the Angel of Music…_

Hermione reached the very top and was met by a pair of lips, crashing upon hers. She thought no more, and only felt.

"Where is she?" asked Ron nervously taking a look at the clock as if it were going to eat him. Harry paced the floor, and even the whole of Gryffindor was awake to wait to see if Hermione would ever come back. All clad in their pajamas, the Gryffindors sat together talking in hushed tones and looking up at the portrait hole every few minutes.

Suddenly shattering the silence, a loud tap was heard on the window. Both Harry and Ron's heads whipped in the direction and tore across the room. They nearly killed the owl yanking the letter from its grasp. Ripping the envelope, a pale folded letter fell out. Harry read it to the silent Gryffindors.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Miss Granger has decided not to leave the fate of the wizarding world to chance. She is here with me now as I write this letter to you, unharmed of course. My clock tells me that it is now twelve thirty-four. At this time tomorrow night, you shall have Miss Granger back the Gryffindor Tower, once again unharmed. _

_ And now I ask you to follow Miss Granger's example and take this information seriously. Tomorrow, the Dark Lord is planning on attacking the Ministry of Magic. I highly suggest you do whatever is in your power to stop this from happening._

_ My Sincerest Regards,_

_ Phantom _

Harry dropped the letter and sped off. Even if the Phantom was lying, he could never ignore the fact that the wizarding world might be in danger. As fast as he could, he rushed to Dumbledore's office.

Ron stood very pale holding the dropped letter. It was then that he noticed another small letter right next to the envelope. In all of the excitement, it must've been over-looked. Ron picked it up and read it aloud.

_Harry and Ron,_

_ DON'T NOT DISREGUARD THIS INFORMATION! I have every reason to believe that the Phantom is not lying. Please, please, PLEASE tell someone! _

_ Hermione_

It was Hermione's signature at the bottom. Hermione had definitely written the letter. Thinking fast, Ron immediately took control of the Gryffindor students, who were talking rapidly while some cried and others stood petrified, sending them up to bed and locking all of their doors. He, along with Ginny, who had slipped out, then headed for Dumbledore's office to join Harry and decide what must be done.

"The letter's sent. I have you all to myself for the entire day." The Phantom said sensually under his breath. However, when he turned around, he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep on the window seat. Picking her up carefully, loving the feeling of her soft body in his arms, the Phantom summoned a broomstick sitting in the corner and flew off, Hermione sleeping soundly in his arms.

A/N: I know this story probably won't make sense once the Half Blood Prince is released, but for now, just enjoy! I know those aren't all of the words to Angel of Music, but they didn't quite fit the story, so I didn't bother writing them or trying to make them work. Thanks for reading and please review!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

Back everyone! Wow, I finished HP six in fourteen hours! It was incredible! Just… the whole thing was absolutely fantastic. Obviously, this story doesn't go with the book, but us DM/HG fans can still dream can't we?

Disclaimer- Don't own a thing!

_**Chapter Eight**_

A warm breeze blew through Hermione's hair, waking her from her dreamless sleep. Inhaling deeply, she opened her eyes and took a look around. Warm wet grass beneath her tickled her bare skin as she sat up, letting the blanket that was covering her fall away. Still in her school uniform, though it was somewhat wet and disheveled, Hermione noticed that she had slept under a large oak tree on top of a hill.

Out on the horizon where the sun was just rising, Hogwarts Castle lay sleeping peacefully. The lake shimmered in the bright morning sun, and the trees of the Forbidden Forest swayed lightly in the breeze. Smoke was billowing out from the chimney of Hagrid's hut. It looked so picturesque that Hermione nearly forgot about the war and the events of the previous day.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

In all her excitement, Hermione had failed to notice that the Phantom, who was leaning behind her against the tree watching the sun come up.

"Yes…" she murmured, eyes fixed on Hogwarts. "Do you come here often?" she asked noticing a broomstick lying next to her.

"Whenever I cannot sleep." He said quietly. Hermione said no more, her mind was conscious of a million thoughts and memories long, long forgotten. Together they watched the sun rise in silence, both getting lost in their own memories.

The sun rose, and the Phantom stirred. "Come, we must return." He said summoning his broom. "Someone may see us." Hermione snapped out of her trance and came up behind the Phantom. Wrapping her arms around his waist, he kicked off from the ground and flew high into the rising sun. Hermione began to squint.

"I can't see… Sun… Eyes…" she tried to get out, but the sun was blinding her, and all she could concentrate on was the pain.

"They won't be able to see us either. Hang on, we're almost there." Hermione shut her eyes as tight as she could and buried her face in the Phantom's shoulder. Finally, a shadow came over them, and Hermione felt her feet touch ground. Opening her eyes, she saw that they were back in the room in which they had dinned together only a week ago. It was dark once more; the curtains had been drawn over the windows shrouding the room in darkness.

"Would it kill you to open the curtains once in a while?" Hermione asked looking at the dreary room with a bit of gloom.

"Yes it would." Answered the Phantom, not even taking a minute to think. He turned to look over at Hermione. To him she was as beautiful as ever, but he knew she must've been uncomfortable. Her uniform was damp with dew and a bit of mud. The tangled mess that was her hair was even more unruly than usual, and she was shivering slightly. "You must feel a bit awkward, but I cannot let you go now. Though, I can assure you, I'm not going to rape you or kill you."

The Phantom moved closer to Hermione, lifting her chin to him with his left index finger. "You'd come willing." Hermione was shocked and unable to speak. Her cheeks were burning as he added, "I can, however, make your stay in my humble abode more comfortable." Walking to the door, he pulled it open. "You'll find your room exactly how you left it, accept with some different clothes."

Hermione whispered her thanks and walked off to shower and clean herself. The path back to her room seemed strangely shorter than it had been that night. Was it nerves that had made it so long in her mind? Or had it all be an optical illusion? Whether it was or not, Hermione didn't care. The warm water caressing her flesh made her feel much better.

Waiting for her on her bed was a simple one-piece dress in opal. It was a skinny-strapped dress and came down to the floor, fanning out only a bit. Next to the beautiful dress was diamond-studded necklace. Hermione gasped and wondered where these gorgeous things had come from. Thinking it was probably better not to question, Hermione slipped on the dress and replaced the ruby rose necklace the Phantom had given her before with the new necklace. Silently, she made her way back to the Phantom, who was waiting in the other room at the table. A breakfast feast of French toast and Belgian waffles was spread out across the table, and the Phantom looked up at her, clearly pleased at her appearance.

Pulling out a blood red rose, the Phantom said, "A beautiful rose to enhance your beauty, madam." Hermione blushed and accepted the rose, placing it delicately behind her ear. The Phantom arose and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down, and the two began to eat their breakfast.

"How did you find out that information?" Hermione blurted out when she could take the silence no longer. The Phantom looked up from his plate.

"The walls do not keep secrets, my dear." He told her. Still, she did not let it die.

"Did someone tell you?"

"No."

"Please, tell me how you knew."

"If I told you that, I would have to tell you many other things which you are not ready to hear." He was silent for a moment. "Many things are not as they seem."

"Yes. I see you, but yet, I don't."

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"I see your figure silhouetted in the darkness, but not once have I ever had the chance to gaze upon your face. I don't even know your name…"

The Phantom thought for a moment, then answered quoting Shakespeare, "What's in a name? By which we call a rose would still smell as sweet?"

Finding no answer, Hermione simply replied, "Maybe." And went back to her breakfast. No other words were spoken until the two had eaten their last bite. The Phantom stood and faced Hermione.

"I'm afraid I have some business to attend to." He said. "It shall only take a fraction of the day, thankfully. By three, I shall return and come to fetch you." And without even a glance backward, the Phantom swept from the room and disappeared into a shadow. Hermione was left alone in the darkened room. Seeing no point in staying, she stood up and walked back to her room.

When she arrived, a book had been propped up against the pillows on her bed. It was Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Smiling, Hermione gracefully laid across the bed and immersed herself in one of her favorite books.

Meanwhile, the Phantom made his way across the castle draped in shadow. He had wondered it Harry Potter had actually taken the news seriously, even after Hermione had sent her letter. The quicker Voldermort was destroyed, the quicker he could leave this castle, which had become his prison.

The Phantom was just about to sneak into Professor Dumbledore's office when the sound of frantic footsteps could be heard behind him. Professor McGonagall was sprinting, as well as she could, up the corridor. Her face was flushed and looked very pale. Had Voldermort taken over the Ministry?

"Root beer popsicles! Root beer popsicles!" she shouted, and the stone gargoyle let her pass. The Phantom, unkown to her, snuck in right behind her, still cloaked in shadow.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk quietly, looking as though nothing life-threatening was happening at all and that this sort of thing happened everyday. Professor McGonagall was looking frantic as she ran up to his desk.

"Albus! They've arrived! The Death Eaters! They are the Ministry right now as we speak!" she said in an alarmed voice. "What are we going to do?"

"The Order, Minerva, is the only thing that can help us. They were dispatched there early this morning and have been waiting since." He explained. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"But… I don't… I mean I… how?"

"The Phantom of Hogwarts has been most helpful." At the mere mention of the name, Professor McGonagall paled once more.

"Surely you didn't sacrifice Hermione Granger to that monster?" Searching his face for an answer, she saw only a tired old man, trying to fight his way in this mixed-up world.

"We did not sacrifice her. She went on her own, before anyone could stop her." He added, "I think she has taken a liking to our phantom."

"The girl is anything but stupid. You know she has both Harry and Ron are protecting her like hawks. And don't think I haven't seen that Anthony Goldstein. Why just yesterday he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She would never fall for a man who kills, even if it was only a stupid cat. One day a cat, tomorrow a person!"

The Phantom slunk back deep into the shadows and left the office. A monster he had become, killing at will. Not only did he look like one, but he acted like one now too. How could Hermione ever love him like this anyway? She had Anthony. Feeling mad at himself and the world, the Phantom quietly summoned his broom, opened the nearest window, and flew out over the grounds and high into the mountains.

Unknown to the Phantom, someone had seen the Phantom. It was an accident that they had discovered him, and now they wished they hadn't. Seeing the deformed shape of the Phantom made his skin crawl. Scared and not sure of what to do, he sped off, telling everyone whom he met of the hideous creature he had seen, if only for a brief moment.

The clock next to Hermione's bed read five o' clock, but the Phantom had not returned. Hermione wondered what was taking so long for she longed to see her mysterious Phantom and under cover the truths. She didn't have time to dwell on the Phantom. Her favorite scene had come, and Hermione became fully engrossed in her reading.

"_Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet_."

Suddenly, a deep voice was heard from the door, which had magically reappeared. "_And shall I hear more, or shall I speak of this_?"

"You're late." Hermione said looking up from her book. "But you have excellent taste in literature so you are forgiven." The Phantom smirked.

"I knew I would be." He replied arrogantly. "Come, we are going." Following like a faithful pet, Hermione climbed off the bed and followed the Phantom back to the tower room.

The sun was starting to set already, and a calm silence had fallen over Hogwarts Castle. Hermione believed that in everyone's anticipation, no one was doing much today. She could only hope for the best.

The Phantom opened the window to let the evening breeze in, but Hermione could see him reach for his broom. "You know I don't like flying." She said as he mounted and motioned for her to come forward.

"Yes, I know. This way I can scare you enough to stay on the broom and not leave my sight."

"You know I wouldn't leave you even if I could." She said walking closer and placing a hand on his shoulder. The contact sent electric shocks through his system, but the Phantom remained calm.

"We're leaving now." He whispered to her. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, and he took off into the sky.

The sun had set, and the sky was filled with a beautiful display of color. Reds, oranges, yellows, and purples danced across the sky as the sun slow disappeared beyond the horizon. The Phantom flew straight into the sunset and landed in a small glade surrounded by towering trees, completely hidden from anyone's view of the castle. Across the soft grass was a checkered blanket with a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream on top of it.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" Hermione asked as they sat down on the blanket. The Phantom picked a strawberry, scooped some whipped cream onto it, and held it to her mouth. Carefully, Hermione took a bite and relished the sweet taste.

"I know many more things about you." Answered the Phantom. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What else do you know about me?" she asked playfully.

"I know that your favorite color is the glow of a simmering cauldron, whichever color it may be. Your favorite book is, of course, _Romeo and Juliet_. You love the smell of coffee, but could never drink it. And though you're Muggleborn, you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts, and have been for the past six years."

Hermione gazed at the Phantom in awe. "You know so much about me, but I know so little about you. Harry and Ron don't even knwo my favorite color."

"Some things are better left unsaid." Said the Phantom, feeding her another strawberry, which she accepted.

"But I want to know." She whispered when she had swallowed the strawberry. Crawling towards him, Hermione reached out and took is face in her palms. Her fingers traced his mask, and then leaned down, touching her lips to his. The Phantom immediately pulled her down on top of him and began to massage her shoulders. She opened her mouth to him, and his eager tongue slithered in like a serpant on the kill. Then without thinking, Hermione pulled away at the mask.

But the Phantom was too quick. He grabbed her wrist just as the mask slid off. "Damn you!" he shouted, getting up and hiding his face from her. "What do you think you're doing! What the hell did you think you were doing, you wench!" he bellowed. Hermione, however, showed no fear.

"I want to see you! Not the mask, what's behind the mask!"

"You cannot ever see what is behind this mask!" he shouted. "Never ever!" In his anger, the Phantom kicked over the bowl of strawberries and went off to stand at the edge of the glade. "I am a monster." He whispered.

Hermione took pity on the man. Standing up, she went and wrapped her arms around his torso. The Phantom, in his despair, did nothing, and let her hold him close. "Why can't you show me?" she whispered into his ear. "Please. I want to know you, to see you, touch you. But you keep shutting me out."

The Phantom sighed. "One day you will know. And on that day, I shall be gone. For now," The Phantom turned around and took Hermione in his arms. "Let's just enjoy what we have together." Rocking her back and forth, the Phantom began to sing into her ear, ever so softly.

_Softly, deftly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly posses you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

Hermione was bewitched by his beautiful voice. It soothed her soul and made her feel at peace. For these few precious moments, it was just her and her Phantom, alone in the world.

_Let your mind starts a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thought of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling_

_Sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

Together they sang the last line of the song.

_The power of the music of the night_

"It is late, my darling. We must get you back."

Hermione clung to his arm. "No, please. I want to stay with you." She whispered.

"You will be missed. Those idiots for whom you call friends will miss you." Hermione ignored his insult and allowed him to lead her back to where they had left the broom. They mounted once again and took off.

The Phantom flew to an open window right outside of Gryffindor Tower and let her down. Stealing on last passionate kiss, the Phantom flew off, leaving Hermione standing in the darkened corridor. She watched him until he was out of sight. Then with a heavey heart, Hermione trudged through the portrait hole and into Gryffindor Common Room.

It was not silent, as she had anticipated. On the contrary, the entire house was awake and having a blowout party. People were setting off fireworks, laughing, and singing. Hermione had never seen anything like it. Looking over the heads, she finally spotted Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors in a corner. Ginny saw her first and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hermione, we did it! We stopped Voldermort form taking over the Ministry!" she shouted into Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes lit up, and she happily joined her friends, who were too busy celebrating to ask her what had happened to the Phantom. By morning, they would be questioning her for hours. So Hermione flopped down on a couch and enjoyed her free moments, looking forward to that not so distant day when she wound finally see that man behind the mask.

Back in the glade, the Phantom sat quietly looking up at the stars. Shooting stars were flying across the sky. Voldermort hasn't gotten the Ministry, he thought to himself while smirking up at the heavens. Hermione was safe another day. That night, the Phantom made a vow to himself to protect her no matter what happened. After all, people always did crazy things when they were in love.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

A/N: Here it is at last! Thank you so much for reading and your kind, encouraging reviews. I do appreciate your constructive criticism too. I don't know what I'd do without it. Thanks again!

Running Amuck,

RonFan


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Phantom of Hogwarts**

Ta Da! I have returned everyone, after a long rest. Yes, I did have a bit of writer's block, but that's long gone. I have some important news.

November twenty-eighth is my two year anniversary of writing for fanfiction!

Happy Anniversary to me!

Well now that that's said and done, I'd like to take a moment to thank each and every one of my loyal supporters who left me reviews throughout my long rest. You don't know how much that meant to me.

Without further ado, what you've all been waiting for!

Disclaimer- I don't know a thing, accept for the plot.

_**Chapter Nine**_

The very first snowfall at Hogwarts came two days after Hermione's eventful day with the Phantom. The castle seemed brighten with the Christmas spirit and the celebration of the safety of the Ministry. Students passed up and down the corridors, wrapped tightly in their thick robes, toasting Harry, Dumbledore, and the brave witches and wizards of that night.

Rumors had been flying around about who or what had tipped off Harry. The misinformed ones believed a spy had contacted Harry, and some even believed that Sirius Black himself, although dead for two years, had appeared to Harry in a dream and told him everything.

The Gryffindors whom had been present at the time knew better. Since that owl had arrived, they could talk of nothing but what had gone on with Hermione and her Phantom. Ginny Weasley, however, was growing rather bored of guessing.

"Hermione, why can't you just tell me?" she begged Hermione one afternoon as they strolled across Hogwarts grounds, snowing whirling around them. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

"I cannot tell you, Ginny. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Even from your closest girlfriend? You know I wouldn't betray you."

"Not even to Harry?"

"Not even to Harry."

"What if he did that thing you like on your-"

"Hermione!"

"Okay, okay, but still. If I tell you, it could put you in danger in case anyone wanted to find out something." Hermione explained. Ginny was silent for a moment. When she seemed to reach a conclusion, she took a deep breath.

"If you're sure you know what you're doing, then I won't bother you any more. You're a very smart witch, and I know you would never do anything as stupid as get involved with some cat-killing phantom." Hermione let out a fake laugh and tried to smile. Inside, she was laughing nervously. "But please, tell me if something is wrong. I can help."

"Aw Ginny, thanks." Hermione and Ginny shared a hug and walked up into the warmth of the Entrance Hall. The sun had set, and darkness had fallen upon the grounds. The Forbidden Forest towered above, and shadows danced across the snowy white grounds. The girls shivered once more as they stepped into the Entrance Hall.

As they shook off the excess snow, a gang of Ravenclaw fifth years were rushing past them and into the Great Hall. Two second year Slytherins whispered darkly to each other as they came up from the dungeons and followed the Ravenclaws. Hermione and Ginny shared a bewildered glance and walked into the Great Hall.

The hall was buzzing. Every table was involved with deep conversation, and students kept glancing towards the Hufflepuff table. Standing up above the crowd, speaking loudly and using wild hand gestures, was none other than Zacharias Smith.

"I saw him, a monster he is. He wears a midnight black cloak, and his skin is as pale as death. His hair matches his deathly pale complexion. Death's Head, he has. He hides in the shadows where no one will find him, just waiting for his next victim. He has a deep passion for blood and flesh." Zacharias was elaborating to all that would listen, and many people had chosen to listen. Ginny did not see, but Hermione's face had instantly paled.

Hermione and Ginny stopped for a moment to hear his speech then sped off to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron seemed to be the only ones not involved with the talk and were arguing about where the Death Eaters would strike next.

"They wouldn't go for the Ministry again, so we can rule that out." Said Ron, helping himself to some mashed potatoes.

"No, they'd have to be really thick to try that again. What about a small country, like Luxembourg or Greece?" suggested Harry.

"I dunno. Greece has some very powerful witches and wizards. Dad says they're known for their excellent hexes. The Death Eaters could take over Hogwarts too."

"Not with Dumbledore around."

"You never know."

Hermione looked shocked from one to the other. They looked calm, as if all was right with the world. Ginny shared her concern and sat down next to Harry, feeling his forehead.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry and Ron looked at Ginny as if she were an alien. They then looked to Hermione, who was staring down at them hard. She seemed to be trying to decipher a mystery.

"Splendid, Ginny." Harry replied as her wrapped an arm around her torso and kissed her cheek. "We were just thinking of the possible places that Voldermort could strike next. What do you think?"

Ginny was flattered that Harry truly wanted her opinion, and was about to answer when Hermione cleared her throat. Ginny's mind snapped back to her original train of thought.

"Haven't you heard? Zacharias claims to have seen the Phantom. Aren't you even the least bit interested?" Harry and Ron chuckled.

"No offense, Ginny." Said Ron grinning. "But since when have we ever taken Smith seriously? He's an idiot." Ginny studied her brother's face then turned to Hermione, who had not gained her natural color back. However, her frown immediately changed back to her fake smile.

"He's got a point. We shouldn't listen to him." Hermione mused as she sat down beside Ron and began to butter a role. The girls joined Harry and Ron's earlier conversation, but Hermione said very little.

Had he honestly seen the Phantom? He had described him perfectly: black cloak, alabaster skin, matching hair, and he certainly did have a passion for flesh. Hermione blushed scarlet at the thought of what his wicked tongue had done the last time she had seen him, a whole two days ago. She became lost in her thoughts, and before she knew it, dinner had ended. By then, she had made up her mind; she needed to see the Phantom.

The four headed up to Gryffindor Tower at an unusually slow rate. The corridors were cluttered with small groups of students, several breaking off and leaving to talk with another group. The Hufflepuffs, who were praising Zacharias, were gathered around him as he led them to their common room near the kitchens. Zacharias seemed to love the limelight, and he took great pleasure in the fourth and fifth years who would swoon at his very words.

"What a git…" Ron muttered as they watched Zacharias and the Hufflepuffs walk past them.

They gathered four chairs together and started their homework. Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked vigorously on a tricky Transfiguration assignment, while Ginny scribbled planet arrangements on her star chart for Professor Sinastra. By midnight, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had said their goodbyes, and left Hermione, who claimed to want to revise her writing. Rolling their eyes affectionately and yawning, they made their ways up to their dooms.

When she had heard Ginny's and boys' dorm door slam, Hermione leaped up and hurried out the portrait hole. The Fat Lady snored heavily, but cursed under her breath as she swung open for Hermione. Hermione murmured her thanks and set off. She knew how to find the Phantom, just as she had done before.

Just as she was about to wave her wand to cast her spell, someone turned the corner, gasped, and rushed towards her. It was Anthony Goldstein.

"Hermione! What a surprise! I had no idea you'd be wandering around here patrolling. Won't you join me?" he asked, his eyes shinning with hope. Hermione, however, was not fooled. She had seen Anthony's eyes drift down quickly to her chest. Feeling nervous, she wrapped her cloak around her tightly and summed up another fake smile.

"Thank you, but no. I must be off. Uh, duties, you know." Hermione laughed shakily, "Bye!" She whipped around, but Anthony was quick. He laughed a deep sinister laugh, nothing like my Phantom, Hermione thought.

"Oh, come on now Hermione. Surely we should be patrolling together. Who else will protect you from the shadows where the Phantom lurks?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure the Phantom is just waiting for me in some shadow." Hermione tugged once more, but Anthony's hand just dipped lower over her butt.

"Of course, he is." And he pinched lightly, yet noticeably. Hermione gasped and heaved all her height into Anthony's stomach, elbowing him hard. Anthony let out a groan of pain, but Hermione did not waste time. She took off in the opposite direction, never looking back.

Hermione took three deep breaths and cast the spell, making sure no one could hear her but the Phantom.

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your_

_Glory_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Secret and strange_

_Angel_

No sooner had she finished, a delicious voice came floating down from the floor above.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

Hermione dashed up the next flight of stairs listening closely to the Phantom's voice as it led her to a tapestry of Helga Hufflepuff. She pushed aside the tapestry and found a short tunnel. Her feet carried her down to a small dark room with only a small sliver of a window for light, but most of it was blocked. Standing tall and proud was the Phantom of Hogwarts.

"You called?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione walked briskly to him and he grabbed her, whirling her around, and finally dipped her for a sweet kiss. She smiled and let out a quiet mew. "Sweet, sweet, Hermione." He whispered kissing down the valley of her breasts through her robe and shirt. He finally came back to her lips and set her horizontal on her feet.

"I needed to see that you're okay." She said breathlessly. The Phantom ran his thumb over her red lips.

"I am now."

"I was talking about the Hufflepuff that claims to have seen you. Aren't you worried? He described you perfectly," she blushed once more, "even your lust for flesh."

The Phantom smirked and pulled Hermione back into his arms. "Oh I do love the flesh, more specifically, your own. So soft, so creamy, you feel like silk." As the Phantom nuzzled her neck, Hermione tried to keep her mind focused.

"You didn't answer my question." She heard the Phantom snort as he licked eight under her ear.

"I do believe I forgot the question. Your," He licked her neck again, "assets, shall we say, distracted me."

"Aren't you worried that someone will catch you, mainly Zacharias Smith?" Instantly, the Phantom stopped paying attention to her neck and came up to look her in the eye.

"No. I'm not the least bit scared that little pretty boy. Let him bask in his glory. It'll probably be the only glory he ever has. Please, don't worry for me." Brushing back one of her stray chocolate curls, the Phantom added, "Maybe you'd like to tell me why you sounded as breathless as you sang to me. Surely you weren't having a wet dream about me?"

Hermione blushed once more, but became serious. "No, it was Anthony. He hit on me again. He even pinched my bum." The Phantom let out an angry hiss.

"He wouldn't dare touch what I have already claimed as my own." He muttered as he returned to her neck.

"You don't own me either, you know." Hermione said flatly. The Phantom smirked again.

"True, but I'm the only one who can do this." He bit down gently on Hermione's neck, and she moaned out loud. "You only moan for me."

The next morning, Hermione decided to wear a turtleneck with a Gryffindor emblem for classes. Her hickey would attract the attention of not only Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but the school would ask her nonstop who had given her that.

When Hermione arrived for breakfast, Zacharias stood once more over his fellow Hufflepuffs. This time, he seemed to look even more conceited than before. However, if the Phantom wasn't worried, than there was no reason that she should be worried. Keeping that thought Hermione sat down next to Harry, who was laughing with Ron and Ginny.

"Did you hear, Hermione? Smith actually thinks he's going to catch the Phantom." Hermione's eyes grew wide, but remembered the Phantom's words and settled down a bit. Still, she was edgy.

"If Dumbledore couldn't catch the Phantom, how does he think he's going to catch him, set out a cupcake and drop a net on him?" asked Ginny. The boys laughed loudly, and even Hermione giggled.

"Does he think he'll get more girls if he pretends to have a duel with him?" thought Ron looking disbelieving over at Zacharias, who was flexing his muscles.

Breakfast was soon over, and Charms was first. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat in the back and continued their conversation. They laughed so much that Professor Flitwick gave them extra homework, although Hermione had done her Bubble Head charm perfectly.

Herbology made them laugh even more. Zacharias was now doing impressions of himself conquering the Phantom. Professor Sprout smiled mechanically, but Hermione was pleased to see her roll her eyes and grin as she awarded Gryffindor twenty points for Neville's perfectly potted Devil's Snare, which was trying to choke Dean Thomas.

"Wish that plant would attack Smith." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, but he'll just talk the plant to death, then claim to conquer it." Said Harry shaking his head.

Unknown to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Zacharias had not been lying when he claimed that he would try to catch the Phantom that very night. All night he had planned his scheme, working out each and every kink until he believed that nothing would go wrong.

Dinner arrived once more, but Zacharias stood outside the Great Hall and waited for every student and teacher to sit down and eat before he snuck off towards the dungeons. However, he had not counted on one thing.

The Phantom decided to watch this Zacharias Smith for the day, and what he heard made him laugh. He could not believe this scrawny boy, who had not even become a man yet, was going to try and catch him. Almost no one could catch the Phantom, and the only one who could was sitting between her two best friends and laughing.

He watched Zacharias slink off to the dungeons when everyone was at dinner and followed silently behind him.

Somewhere, he had to be here, thought Zacharias as he checked around a corner. Suddenly, he caught something move from behind him. Smirking greedily, he pulled out a knife her had snitched from the kitchen and held it high.

"C'mon out and fight, Phantom!" he shouted into the darkness. The Phantom stepped out of the shadows, brave and ready to fight.

"Do you honestly think you can take me?" he asked as Zacharias began to shake horribly. Seeming to make up his mind, Zacharias lunged at the Phantom, knocking him to the ground. They rolled across the corridor, struggling for dominance. Using all of his strength, Zacharias tried to force the dagger into the Phantom's throat.

Laughing evilly, the Phantom shook his head. "Not a chance, Mr. Smith."

And the Phantom let him go. Before Zacharias could register what had happened, the Phantom took a long rope out from his cloak and wrapped it around Zacharias' throat. He began to gasp and tried weakly to free himself. The Phantom showed no mercy, and within minutes, Zacharias' body laid stone cold on the stone floor.

"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

Dinner ended soundly, and the students and staff's stomachs were filled with the delicious food prepared by the house-elves. The students gathered at the door and walked out into the Entrance Hall. Suddenly, there was a multitude of piercing screams. Teachers, prefects, and the heads heard the screams and rushed forward to see what had happened.

A circle formed around something in the Entrance hall, and Hermione and Ron, as a prefect and Head Girl, pushed their way to the front. When they had reached the front, Hermione nearly threw up.

Hanging from the rafters was the body of Zacharias Smith, dead. Students were gasping, crying, and looking around frightened. There was more shoving, and Albus Dumbledore forced his way to get a decent look at Zacharias. Not speaking a word, he picked up a dagger with a letter attached to it that had been lying on the floor.

_To My Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I dislike you sending your students out to kill him. I would've thought that you would've done the job yourself. Killing is not one of my favorite activities, but being hunted and nearly stabbed, I had no choice. I would advise you to come for me yourself if you're so inclined to kill me._

_You may also want to warn any other who may try to hunt me to keep their hand at the level of their eyes._

_My Sincerest Regards,_

_Phantom_

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment then suddenly he bellowed, "Everyone back to their dormitories, NOW!"

No one needed telling twice. They scattered, still frightened and crying back to their dorms.

Hermione, however, was in total shock and needed to see the Phantom. Pretending to get lost in the crowd, Hermione dashed up to the tapestry of Helga Hufflepuff and threw herself behind it. The Phantom stood there once more. When he saw Hermione, his face remained emotionless as she threw herself into his arms and began to pound his chest.

"Why did you kill him? You could've just run away… or… hid… or just knocked him out!" Tears spilled down her cheeks, but the Phantom held her close as the pounding subsided, and Hermione cried into his chest. After a moment, she said, "I didn't like him, but does anyone deserve that?"

Stroking her hair, the Phantom murmured, "No, but when threatened, I could not let him kill me. I had to stay alive just so I could see your face again."

Hermione looked at him timidly. "You killed him for me?"

"If you wish to think that. I killed him to stay alive. It was me or him, and I chose me."

A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it! Please review!

Love and Smut,

RonFan


	10. Chapter Ten

**The Phantom of the Opera**

So sorry to keep you all waiting! I had chapter typed up in February, but then I accidentally deleted it. Needless to say, I was traumatized and didn't feel like typing or writing. But that's all over now and here is the chapter. That's all you need, right? Thank you for your faith and love of my story too!

I'm going to try to incorporate some of the factors of Book Six to make the story more realistic in the Potter World. Just to let you know!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEX.** No, it's not graphic at all, but it's implied. If you want to skip it, okay, just let me know and I'll email you about the contents of the chapter so you understand if you wish to read on.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

_**Chapter Ten**_

Darkness crept over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sky turned a deep, depressing gray for several days after Zacharias Smith's murder, and inside, the school was equally as gray and morbid. Many of the students were in a state of shock and terror that such a thing could happen within their own school. Nothing like that had never happened since Cedric Diggory's death, which only brought more fear and confusion that somehow everything had been connected to Lord Voldermort from the beginning.

Zacharias Smith's funeral was held privately in Hogsmeade, and his cause of death was blamed on Lord Voldermort. The students of Hogwarts kept silent in fear of their own lives. After all, the Phantom had killed Smith right under Dumbledore's nose, and he had also killed Mrs. Norris. If anyone else outside of Hogwarts knew, the situation would only get worse. Although many students were beginning to doubt Dumbledore, most decided that they would be worse off without him.

Now the Phantom of Hogwarts had become even more elusive, and no other claims to have seen him arose. Still, winter vacation was fast approaching, and Hogwarts staff and students did their best to put on a brave face. One cold night, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office drinking a glass of wine and stroking Fawkes while thinking deeply.

"This is only the beginning," he murmured to his pet. "More will come, I am sure."

Word was beginning to leak out, and Dumbledore knew this would happen. Students and staff are overheard, he thought, and rumors begin. His weary eyes scanned over _The Daily Profit_. A moving picture of Hogwarts and himself were plastered on the front page under the heading "Hogwarts Unsafe?" The article went on about rumors of certain deaths in the school and how many children were living in fear that something, whatever it was, would be after them as well.

Dumbledore spoke again to Fawkes, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith will never keep this quiet." He chuckled, "And why should they? Their son is dead!" As he took another sip of wine, the door to his office opened, and Professor Sprout walked into the office. Like Dumbledore, her face displayed signs of exhaust and sadness.

"The Smiths agreed to remain silent for the time being, and they are not pressing any sort of charge." She informed him, "but they have given us until after Christmas to find the murderer or else they're going to the press. I would suggest-"

"We cannot call in the Aurors for this. If we call them in, word will get out, and the whole wizarding community will go into a panic, especially because we haven't any clues as to who our Phantom is."

"All the students must leave for Christmas then." Said Professor Sprout. "That way we can efficiently search the school without interruption."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Yes, you're right. Send the word out."

Two weeks before Christmas, Professor McGonagall strolled through the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor table with a thin smile across her lips and a clip board in her hand.

"Students, Hogwarts will not be open for Christmas vacation. I'm sorry, but you will all have to find an alternative vacation home if you were planning on staying." She paused and gave the clipboard to Lavender Brown, who was sitting closest to her. "Please list your name and where you will be staying."

As Professor McGonagall stalked off, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to each other in surprise.

"Harry, this is serious." Said Ron as the clipboard was passed to him.

"No, it's not. We're all going to your house, remember?"

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione shook her head, "He means that if they're not letting anyone stay for Christmas, Dumbledore must be worried."

"And that's not something that happens often." Added Ron. Harry stared down at his toast in deep thought. Dumbledore worried? Impossible, he thought to himself. They might be doing a… winter cleaning. Harry mentally slapped himself for such a stupid idea.

"And Ron, I'm not going home with you guys." Said Hermione. "I'm going to Japan to see my parents. My cousin is going to teach me Japanese."

Both Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously, but they agreed, and all three headed out of the Great Hall to their first class of the day, History of Magic. Professor Bins sat, or floated, in his chair looking happier than any of the students had ever seen him.

"A quiet Christmas for me!" he muttered grinning as if he were a guilty child who had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar. "No students keeping me up at night."

"You can sleep?" asked Ron curiously, "But how? And why would you want to sleep anyway?"

Professor Bins sighed, "Nick was correct. You, Mr. Weasley, have the compassion of a blunt axe." Ron remained silent for the rest of the class while Harry and Hermione laughed behind their hands though it did not make the class go by any faster. Professor Bins only droned on longer and constantly lost his place in his lecture notes. The Gryffindors stormed out of the classroom when the bell rang, glad for the class to be over.

Hermione walked between Harry and Ron happily when she saw him coming. Anthony Goldstein had been extra protective and extra touchy ever since Zachariah's death. He claimed that Hermione was not safe walking around by herself, and it was necessary that he hold her at all times. Whenever he tried to grab her hand or butt, she would immediately take off in the opposite direction with the excuse that she had to use the bathroom.

"You guys go on ahead; we'll meet up again in the Great Hall. Bye!" and she dashed off back towards the History of Magic classroom. Anthony noticed and increased his walking speed.

Hermione had not been watching where she was going, and when two arms snaked out of the darkness and pulled her into a shadow, she became scared and surprised, though somewhat relived. She did not get a chance to exclaim her surprise or annoyance because two deliciously smooth lips found hers and caressed her own lips. All of her thought immediately left her and she clung to her captor's neck as Anthony rushed right on past them.

When he turned the corner, the Phantom whisked Hermione into the now deserted classroom and continued to kiss her. In between his kisses, he murmured, "You're not… mad… anymore then?"

Hermione kissed his neck, "I can't stay mad at you. Besides, if you didn't kill him, he would've killed you."

Abruptly, the Phantom said, "I want you to stay."

Hermione stopped kissing his neck and looked up into his steel eyes. He was not kidding. "How can I? We're all being sent away. I'm going to visit my parents in Japan."

The Phantom laughed and tilted her chin up, "No, meet me in the Shrieking Shack, and I'll keep you warm for Christmas." He said smirking a devilish smirk and kissing her again.

Her mind leaving her, Hermione could only moan in agreement.

An hour later, Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry, Ron, and now Ginny doing their homework so everything would be finished before Christmas, and the teachers had piled everything on for the seventh years. With N.EW.T.S coming up, they felt they should do everything in their power to make sure every seventh year would remember every spell since their first day of first year. Hermione's mind, however, was not on homework. Her thoughts turned over and over in her mind on how she was going to get away from Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Anthony would probably look for her too.

And was Hermione ready for what the Phantom was implying? Could she really sleep with him? I couldn't do it, she thought, I've only know him for a couple of months! Yet she knew how much she cared for him. He could understand her and was well-read. He noticed the little things about her, and the mere thought of him sent shivers down her spine and made her want to moan aloud.

What Hermione really needed was an outside opinion, so she closed her books and told Harry, Ron, and Ginny that she was going to the library to get a book. Instead, Hermione did not turn into the library, but headed outside through the snow to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was not the most intelligent person she had ever met, but she knew he had a heart of gold and would support her no matter what. He smiled as he opened the door, and Fang bounded up to lick her face.

"'ello 'Ermione! Glad ter see yeh."

"Long time no see, Hagrid." She said beaming up at his wide grin and warm eyes. He ushered her in and made her a warm cup of tea. As he did, Hermione presented her problem without giving many details.

"I want to see him, but I don't want to disappoint my friends. I love Harry and Ron for than anything."

Hagrid nodded his head in agreement, "I've know yeh all fer wha', seven years now eh? I think Harry and Ron will love yeh no matter wha' yeh do."

"That's true, Hagrid, but I might have to break a few rules to be with him."

At this comment, Hagrid took a long, hard look at Hermione. She felt as if he were reading her mind. "This wouldn't have anythin' ter do wit that phantom now, would it?"

"No, no, not at all!" Hermione answered quickly. Hagrid raised an eyebrow.

"I trus' yeh, 'Ermione. I think yeh can make a good decision on yeh own. Just be careful is all I'm sayin'."

Hermione smiled gratefully at Hagrid. He had given her strength and courage, and she knew what she had to do. As she and Hagrid passed the next two hours together talking about the war and the Ministry, the gears in Hermione's mind began to turn, and by the end of the visit, she had a plan worked out completely.

When she returned to the Common Room, the fire had died down, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny had already gone to bed leaving some parchment and two quills still lying on the table. She quickly composed a letter and set off to the Owlery to send the letter to her parents. By one in the morning, Hermione finally collapsed onto her bed and drifted off to a sweet, dreamless sleep.

"I have to go to the front of the train first, and then I have to patrol. I probably won't see you two at all."

Hermione rolled her trolley through the Hogsmeade station next to Harry and Ron. Ron looked over at her confusedly.

"What about Prefects? I never heard anything about us having to patrol."

"It's just going to be Anthony and I." Hermione lied easily. At the train door, Hermione gave both Harry and Ron a hug and gave them their gifts. She had already given Ginny her gift earlier,

"Wow! A sweater!" exclaimed Harry unwrapping a black sweater that felt soft and protecting.

"And mine's not maroon! Thanks Hermione!" said Ron slipping a blue sweater that matched his eyes over his head as Harry did the same.

"I know your mum always makes you all sweaters, but I kept working on my knitting, and I thought you would like them anyway." Harry and Ron gave her a big hug together, promised to send their gifts to her soon, and set off towards the back of the train to find Ginny.

As Hermione watched them go, a sneaky smirk spread across her face, one that would've made the Phantom proud. She had already told Anthony that she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were using the Floo network to get home because they were needed immediately. He had fallen for it, and Hermione could only laugh.

No one noticed as Hermione snuck off the Hogwarts Express, and she grinned with a deep satisfaction as she watched the Hogwarts Express pull out of the station. Excitement bubbled in her stomach as she strolled through Hogsmeade and out to the Shrieking Shack. Snow had just begun to fall, and the sun had set making the house look enchanting to her. After she looked around to make sure she was alone, Hermione raced up to the house.

Hermione pushed open the door and found that the room was magically warm. She slipped off her cloak and took a look around. Nothing had changed since her third year. Dust still covered the furniture, and cobwebs lay draped over a grand piano in the open foyer. A portrait of a wizard with an abnormally large mole still hung above the fireplace. The carpet was worn in several large patches, and a rat scurried across the door way to the dinning room, but Hermione felt no fear.

A warm breeze blew down the stairs, and Hermione heard one of the most beautiful voices in the world.

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which till now_

_Has been silent_

_Silent…_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses_

_Completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thought_

_You've decided_

_Decided…_

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought_

_And let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies_

_Before us…_

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets_

_Will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return_

Hermione was drawn to the voice. It seemed to carry up the stairs. As she claimed the staircase, she sang back to him.

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears in silence_

_Silence…_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_

_Now I am hear with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided…_

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now _

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait_

_Before we're one_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last_

_Consume us_

The door was open at the top, and the Phantom stood in the darkness, holding his arms out to her as their voices united.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed _

_So stand and watch it learn_

_We've passed the point of no return_

The Phantom took Hermione into her arms and dipped her low.

"You're mine." He whispered kissing her with a searing passion, and Hermione knew she had crossed the point of no return.

A/N: Fin! I'm hoping you all get that yes, they did have sex. I promise that it won't take me as long to update. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

Love and Smut,

RonFan


End file.
